


Oh So Fitting (And A Bit Too Conventional)

by allthecitylights



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthecitylights/pseuds/allthecitylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stumph is a dorky junior with a crush on popular senior Pete Wentz. But when Pete approaches him and asks him out, Patrick gets, cough, "more than he bargained for" in the form of love, matchmaking, and a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this will be NC-17 eventually, but right now it's in progress
> 
> DISCLAIMER: don't own any of these people (if I did I wouldnt be sitting here),this never happened, etc.

Patrick Stumph never expected to be dating a hot boy by lunchtime when he woke up that Tuesday morning. First off, he never expected to be dating anyone hot, and don’t even get him started on dating a boy. He liked boys, but he just couldn’t see himself with one. He had always been too focused on school, grades, friends, music, etc., to focus on if anyone had a crush on him. He was really oblivious to that kind of thing. Yeah, he had dated a girl in middle school, but she broke up with Patrick after a week because he didn’t like anime or some stupid shit.

  
The last thing he expected was for Pete Wentz to come and sit across from him in study hall. Hot, angst ridden, hoodie and skin tight jean wearing, senior Pete Wentz that all of the girls (and Patrick) daydreamed about during class (and for Patrick, after school, but no one else needed to know that).  
“Er..hi,” Patrick stammered. What did Pete want with him?

  
Pete said nothing, just passed him a note.  
 _I like you. Do you like me?_

 __  
Patrick was stunned.

  
“I..um. I don’t..I don’t know you.”

  
Pete took the note back and scribbled down more words.

  
 _We had science class together last year. I remember your pet turtle bit you and then died, so I brought you my Bowie record to cheer you up. I always thought you were really cute._

_  
_

“Oh yeah,” Patrick realized. Why didn’t he remember that? Well, he did block out most of high school to avoid embarrassing flashbacks in the future.  
 _So is that a yes?_

_  
_

“I don’t know.” Patrick couldn’t believe what was happening; Pete Wentz was asking him, dorky junior Patrick Stumph, if he wanted to be his boyfriend or date or something. Patrick was also trying to get over the initial shock that Pete was gay. He always heard stories from the other girls about getting their hopes up and hearts broken by Pete at parties or under the bleachers.

  
“We can go see a movie Friday night. That new Scream movie just came out,” Pete croaked desperately. His voice sounded tired and unused, and he covered his mouth with his hand.

  
“O-okay.”

  
 _Call me or text me. I’ll pick you up at six thirty._

__  
With that note, Pete left his number. He gathered his books and strode out of the library to his next class as the bell rang.

  
Patrick shook his head in disbelief. He, too, gathered his books and exited. Instead of going to lunch like he was supposed to, Patrick went to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, wondering what Pete saw in him. Maybe it was just a pity date, or maybe Pete was just blind…

  
As he stood in front of the mirror, he heard the door open and swore he heard breathing behind him, but there was not a reflection of someone in the mirror.  
Patrick whipped around and the door slammed shut. He threw it open and peered out just in time to see Pete turning the corner, walking fast.  
More than a little freaked out, Patrick resigned to walking to lunch. Friday night would be…interesting.


	2. Two

The blood dripped down Pete’s chin, and he gulped it down eagerly, his breathing shallow. It felt so good, the warmth of the liquid going down his throat and coursing through his veins. The feeling was enough to make him go wild. Pete felt his muscles ripple, his thoughts becoming blurred as his animalistic instincts kicked in. He wanted more, to go to the nearest town and drink from every human in sight. When these thoughts tried to take over his mind, he remembered what the patriarch of his clan told him: Humans are off limits. If Pete so much as touched a human, he would be banned from his clan, his family, for as long as he existed. The penalty was too great for Pete to even think about hurting a human.

The time was two in the morning, and Pete was feeding in the Manistee National Forest in Michigan, about four hours away from Chicago. He was a fast runner, so it took him about two hours to get there, and one to get back because he always had more energy after feeding. It was a good life, being a vampire, but Pete was lonely. He was a 485 year old in an 18 year old’s body; it was hard to find someone his body age that wanted to stay in a relationship with him, and he knew it was going to be impossible to find someone who would become a vampire so that they could stay with him forever. The transition was extremely painful and the first year was difficult, but the majority of Pete’s clan was older than him by about 100 years, so they had found him right after he had been bitten and helped him adjust easily. Pete lived with five other vampires: Ryan, Gabe and his mate William, Spencer, and Andy. They were close friends with some vampire hunters named Joe, Jon, and Sisky, but other than that, the clan kept to themselves. Sometimes (like right now), they had different last names. When they would move onto the next town, they would use the name Ross, and then Smith, Saporta, Beckett, and Wentz, and then it would start again. The cycle had been like this for 100 years since the US kept better records than they used to. However, the system was flawed enough that they could keep changing their last names and not get questioned. It was just a precaution.

Pete finished up the last animal he was drinking from. The moon was nothing but a sliver tonight, and as Pete looked up at it, he wondered when his life would actually start. Just because he’d been alive for a long time didn’t necessarily mean he still wasn’t an 18 year old boy at heart. He needed to be loved, just like everybody else. He had never had a relationship, one where the feelings were reciprocated by both people, before.

The runs back to Chicago were usually peaceful for Pete. No cars were on these roads at this time of night, and the cool air felt good on his skin. But tonight, Pete was consumed with the thought of him. Finally, finally, for the first time in 500 years, Pete was truly looking forward to something, because Pete was in love.

 

****  
Yes, love. Big time. He had never been so in love with someone before it was astounding. All of his friends rolled their eyes as Pete squealed when he saw his crush walk into view, or when he started to talk about how they were going to get married and have at least 4 kids, 2 dogs, and maybe 1 cat, all squeezed into a cozy 2 story home in suburbia where they would spend the rest of their lives together. All Pete had to do was ask out the unfortunate victim of his affections first, and then he could officially start planning their wedding.

He sighed as he watched the love of his life taking notes across the room from him in English class. Beautiful thighs, a nice tummy, honey locks framing a pale, round face. The beautiful blue green eyes behind square glasses, and pouty, pink lips that Pete would love to make swollen with his own. To top it off, he smelled vaguely like brown sugar and laundry detergent, and that made Pete crazy. His name: Patrick Martin Stumph (don’t ask how Pete got his middle name…he might have pestered one of Patrick’s friends about it for nearly an hour until he got an answer). Yeah, Pete had talked to Patrick before; they’d even been lab partners last year since Patrick was smart and got put in some higher classes (Patrick was a junior, Pete a senior). Pete hadn’t noticed Patrick at first, but as he sat next to him throughout the year, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Patrick was. Patrick probably didn’t notice him, though. He was too busy being adorable.

The problem was, Pete thought he would scare the poor kid off. Pete was outgoing, loud, obnoxious, and always had a gang of admirers around him, whereas Patrick was a polar opposite. The only people Pete ever saw Patrick with were Joe Trohman (they already had a mutual friend in common, which rocked) and that weird, hyperactive Mormon kid that had a great singing voice. Pete was pretty sure his name was Brendon.

But the Mormon didn’t matter to Pete anymore than his dignity did. He knew what he wanted (Patrick) and he was already forming a plan in his mind. All he had to do was have good timing and a bit of luck, and Patrick would soon be as good as his.

This plan had come to him as he and Joe were having a jam session.

“Hey, so I noticed you’re friends with Patrick Stumph,” Pete had remarked, trying to keep it cool.

“Don’t play it cool, Wentz, I know you’re in love with him. I see how you stare at him in class. To be honest, it’s kinda creepy.”

Pete looked up worriedly from his bass to look at Joe. “Does he think I’m creepy?”

Joe snorted. “I doubt he even notices.”

That didn’t make Pete feel better at all. “But I want him to notice me. What should I do? I was thinking about standing on his car after school and play—”

“There’s three things ya gotta know about Stumph. One: He’s oblivious. Two: He’s easily creeped out, especially by people like you. Three: He hates attention.”

“What should I do?” the bass player asked again.

His friend looked thoughtful for a minute or two, and replied, “You’re on your own, dude.” before playing the opening chords to a song that sounded vaguely familiar to Pete, but he couldn’t put a name to.

***  
As Pete drove home from Joe’s house, he thought of how to ask Patrick out. He had to rule out anything showy, anything subtle (like he had plans for that in the first place), and anything Joe would yell at him for. It came down to one plan: going up to Patrick during his study hall period when Pete had lunch. Pete had gotten ahold of Patrick’s schedule during English class, when Patrick had tripped over his own foot leaving class and Pete had caught him. He thought Patrick would instantly fall in love with him when he looked up at Pete like the people in romance novels did, hearts in his eyes and the words “My hero!” on his lips. Instead, Patrick stuttered “uh..thanks.” and grabbed his stuff, running off. Pete had grabbed Patrick’s fallen schedule when he noticed it on the ground. It now sat in his locker, wrinkled and slightly ripped from Pete studying it so much. 

This was the plan Pete had in mind as he went to school on Tuesday. He was standing right outside the library. He hadn’t fed in over a week, and he hadn’t drank enough when he did feed, so right now he was feeling very weak. This was going to be really hard to do, especially since Patrick smelled so good. Maybe the air wasn’t moving a lot in the library, so it would be easier for Pete to do this. With this thought in his mind, Pete walked over to Patrick.

Patrick seemed shocked the whole time. Pete could barely speak, so instead he gave Patrick a note. As Pete told Patrick he would pick him up at six, a rush of air hit Pete, and his mouth watered and his thoughts blurred. I’ve got to get out of here.

Just as Pete thought this, the bell rang, and he thanked his lucky stars as he got up and ran to his next class. He stopped for a moment, and then went to the bathroom to check his reflection (you see, vampires can see their own reflection, but no one else can). When he walked into the bathroom he saw Patrick standing in the mirror. He studied his reflection for a moment, but looked up when he heard the door close. Pete ran like hell out of the bathroom when he saw Patrick start to turn around, and didn’t stop running until he got to his next class.

I’ve got a date with Patrick on Friday, his brain repeated for the rest of the day. Yes, yes he did. Friday night would be…interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days passed, and on Friday, Patrick found himself scribbling down answers to his Latin homework with his best friend, Brendon Urie, in study hall. Patrick hadn't talThree days passed, and on Friday, Patrick found himself scribbling down answers to his Latin homework with his best friend, Brendon Urie, in study hall. Patrick hadn't talked to Pete since Tuesday. The only form of interaction they had had was between classes. Patrick had walked through a crowd of people, going towards the math hallway on Wednesday, when he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around. It was Pete, smiling at him for a brief second before his gang of ass kissers pulled him along with them, leaving Patrick dazed and confused. The mental image of Pete smiling at him burnt in his mind, popped up during class and dinner and even a brief second at night when Patrick tried to sleep. He would then try to think about music, or cats, or anything except Pete and his stupid tan skin and stupid bright smile and the stupid fucking way he looked at Patrick, the way his eyes sparkled with blatant _wantwantwant_.  
  
Pete's odd behavior on Tuesday as well as the interaction in the hallway made Patrick paranoid. It was obvious to Brendon, who finally spoke up when Patrick hopped as Brendon turned the page of his textbook rather loudly.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with you? You're jumpy."  
  
Patrick looked around. Pete was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Pete Wentz came up to me on Tuesday during study hall and asked me out on a date for tonight. I told him yes, and he was really weird about it. He asked me out via note, and he said one sentence to me out loud. He hasn't talked to me in person since then either, and he wasn't at school yesterday. He's freaking me out. Pete's, like, a--"  
  
"That's not how you talk about your date," a voice said quietly in his ear. Everyone in the library turned as Patrick yelped and fell out of his seat. Luckily, Pete caught him before he hit his head.  
  
"You just keep falling whenever I see you, don’t you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
"Well, earlier this year I tried to come up and talk to you, but you tripped over your own foot and fell, but I caught you.”  
  
Patrick attempted to look as if he was having trouble remembering, when in fact that scenario went through his mind every single day. It made Patrick want to crawl under the table and hide forever. Patrick had tried to turn around and talk to Pete, but instead he fell over his own foot and almost hit his head. Luckily, Pete had caught him (it seemed strange to Patrick that Pete could catch him that fast...but maybe Patrick wasn’t paying that much attention) and Patrick had run off, his face flushed deep red.  
  
“Oh, God. You remember that?”  
  
Pete sat down next to Patrick, making Patrick's heart pound against his rib cage.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
"Hi,” said Brendon.  
  
"Hey, you’re that Mormon kid.”  
  
Patrick looked at Brendon to gauge his reaction. He got pissy about it sometimes, especially when he had a fight with his parents the night before, but Brendon seemed unfazed. Patrick took that assumption back when he heard the venom in his voice.  
  
“That’s me. The atheist Mormon. Aren’t you in Arma Angelus? The screamer and shitty bass player, right?”  
  
Pete frowned and replied, “How would you know? Isn’t your curfew at eight?”  
  
“It’s called sneaking out, asshole. Not that your shows are worth--”  
  
“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Patrick glared at Brendon, giving him the _don’t start anything I swear to God_ look he knew so well. The other boy glowered, but looked back down at his Latin book and said nothing.  
  
Pete looked at Patrick. "I don't think I've seen you at one of our shows."  
  
The younger boy shook his head. "I love your band, but all of the shows I can make it to are 18 plus.”  
  
Pete cautiously took a hold of one of Patrick's hands resting on the Latin book and squeezed. "I'll have to give you the VIP treatment sometime when you can come. You can watch from backstage and everything.”  
  
Pete is holding my hand. In. Public. Patrick’s mind screamed. He tried not to show that he was freaking out. He wanted to squeeze back, but the muscles in his arm just happened to stop working, and he had no choice but to sit there, his hand getting clammy in Pete’s grip. Patrick hated how klutzy he was sometimes.   
  
"Erm..I'm gonna go. Mrs. Evans was going to give me that, uh...extra credit," said Brendon quickly, grabbing his stuff and nearly running out of the library. Pete grinned at his retreating figure.  
  
"I'm glad he's gone now. I didn‘t mean to make him mad," Pete told Patrick.  
  
“He’s usually not upset about the whole ‘Mormon’ thing, but I think he had a fight with his parents again last night.”  
  
“Ah..I was just making sure you know I’m not an asshole.”  
  
Patrick shook his head. “I know that.”  
  
The two boys then sat next to each other, Patrick tapping his pencil against his book and Pete watching him. This is so awkward, Patrick thought. What do I say to him!?   
  
Pete blurted out after a few moments of silence: “I’m glad you said yes the first time. I would’ve probably never let up on asking you.”  
  
“Well...I’m glad you did. I would’ve never gotten the courage to do it.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured. I was gonna stand on your car and hold a stereo over my head, but then Joe told me that was a bad idea and that’d you’d say no.It was probably a little desperate, anyways.”  
  
Patrick laughed. “The sad part is, I would’ve said yes. And it‘s not desperate, don‘t worry.”  
  
It was a little less awkward than Patrick had thought initially. But it was just small talk, something Patrick wasn’t too fond of.   _Just fucking relax, dude_ , said a voice in Patrick’s mind. It sounded slightly like Joe, and Patrick made a metal note to strangle his friend in his sleep.  
  
Patrick blushed when he saw Pete watching him, a smile on his face and a faraway look in his eye.   
  
He asked,“What are you looking at?”, and Pete seemed to snap out of a daydream.  
  
   “What? Oh, was I staring? Sorry. I just haven’t been sleeping well lately.”  
  
   “I’m sorry.”  
  
The senior chuckled and shook his head. “ ‘S okay. Not your fault, anyways. You’re great.”  
  
“No, I’m not. Really, I’m not!” Patrick said as Pete shook his head in protest.  
  
“Yes, you are. I--”  
  
The bell rang, and Pete got up and let go of Patrick. He seemed a bit angry. "I gotta go. See you tonight."  
  
He then exited the same way Brendon had, steps hurried and eyes on the ground  
  
Maybe he's just bipolar or something, Patrick thought, his mind desperate for an explanation. Maybe I should just tell him I'm not interested..  
  
No. Patrick couldn't do that. It was a total lie, anyway. Patrick tried to remind himself that this was Pete fucking Wentz, the guy that he had a stupid teenage crush on for over 2 years. He had thought it was unlikely that Pete would ask him out on a date, let alone publicly show affection. Patrick couldn't let his paranoia fuck up his chances. He had been waiting way too long.  
\--  
At 6:29, Patrick was sitting in his room next to an open window, letting the warm September air in and the sounds of his Bowie vinyl out. He tried to keep his nerves down as sang along, but he couldn't help his stomach tightening as he glanced at the clock. Patrick was wearing his best outfit, a Lifetime t-shirt and fitted jeans. The jeans weren't like Pete's, which were way too fitted to be men's and probably very uncomfortable, but they showed off his legs well enough.  
  
Patrick had to explain to his parents that he was going out on a date tonight...with a boy. They were okay with him being bi (at least that's what he told them; he was bi, but he leaned more towards boys in the end. He thought they would cope better), and Patrick's dad was excited to meet the "lucky boy", whom he had heard nothing about.  
  
"Patrick, someone's here for you. Says his name's Pete!" his dad yelled. Patrick took the needle off the record and shut the player off. Adjusting the cap he was wearing, Patrick walked calmly out of his room, down the stairs, and into the front hall.  
  
"Hey, Patrick," Pete said. He was sporting the same jeans he had worn at school, but wearing a thin hooded sweatshirt that was too tight instead of a hoodie.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"C'mon let's go. The movie starts soon, and I want to buy you dinner. Wouldn’t want you to go hungry."  
  
"Okay. Bye, dad, I'll be back at..."   
  
Patrick glanced at Pete, who said,"He'll be back at ten thirty at the latest. Don't worry, Mr. Stumph, I'll take good care of him."  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
With that, Pete and Patrick were walking side by side down the path to Pete's car.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Lifetime," commented Pete.  
  
"Yeah, they're awesome."  
  
Pete’s car was a nice, black Chevy Impala, and it looked a little too new and a little too nice for a high school senior to be driving around.  
  
“My uncle got this for me for my seventeenth birthday. He said I had to get a scholarship if I wanted to go to college since he spent a lot of my tuition on this.”  
  
“So did you get a scholarship offer yet?”  
  
Pete laughed as he got into the car. “Of course not! I don’t think I’m gonna go to college. I don’t need to.”  
  
Patrick buckled his seat belt as Pete drove down the road out of Patrick’s neighborhood. “Do you think Arma’s going to make it or what?”  
  
“Nah. Not Arma. Maybe another band. Or maybe I’ll be a producer. What about you?”  
  
“I’d like to be a producer, too. Or maybe a drummer.”  
  
“You drum?”  
  
The younger boy nodded. “I also play guitar, a little bass, some brass, and I sing sometimes. My lyrics are shit, though.”  
  
“You sing!?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
“Sing to me,” Pete commanded.   
  
Patrick’s mind went blank of every single song he had ever heard in his life, except the Spice Girls.There was no way in hell he would sing that to Pete.  
  
“What should I sing?” Knowing how people usually were, Patrick assumed that Pete would say ‘whatever you want to sing’ and Patrick would be screwed.  
  
“Hmm...‘Thriller‘?”  
  
Patrick obliged and sang the chorus for Pete, who beamed like he was a kid at Disney World. He tried not to blush a lot as Pete gushed:  
  
“Dude! Your voice is, like, angelic! I‘ve never heard anything like it.”  
  
“I’ve never really sang for anyone before.”  
  
Pete looked stunned as he grinned at the younger boy in the passenger seat.   
  
“Seriously!? You have got to join a band! Or do your own thing, that would be amazing, too. Just...don’t stop.”  
  
They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Patrick finally spoke up with: “So, what do you like to do besides music?”  
  
“I dunno. Video games are fun, and I really like..just whatever sounds good. I don’t have a lot of specific interests.”   
  
“Well, that’s cool...”   
  
Why was this so awkward? Patrick blamed Pete for asking him out on a date when they only sorta knew each other. He also blamed himself for accepting it. He just wasn’t good at talking to people that liked him...but it wasn’t like they had to keep going out. Maybe   
this could just be one date and then they never talked again. Patrick was too lazy to keep up a relationship, anyways...  
  
But, no, he didn’t want that; Patrick wanted this to work. He had waited too damn long for Pete to ask him out, and he was going to keep this relationship going even if it killed him. He was not going to let his laziness get in the way of his love life.  
  
Love life. Patrick sounded like those magazines his mom always read, covers printed with “How to spice up your love life” or “Take control of your love life” in fuchsia font on the front. He never thought about having a love life before; it seemed more of a girl phrase. “Relationships” was probably better. It was broader, more encompassing. Love life suggested that multiple people were interested in him, when he knew, for a fact, it was just Pete.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Pete asked randomly. The younger boy thought this question was a little, um, intrusive, so he replied, “Nothing.”  
  
“Alright, that‘s fair. That was a stupid question.”  
  
“At least you didn’t ask my sign. That is the worst I’ve ever heard.”  
  
Pete snorted. “Such a lame bar pick-up line. I’m not trying to hit on you or anything. I prefer wooing.”  
  
Patrick had to laugh at Pete, who tried to bat his eyelashes. He ended up looking like he was having a seizure.  
  
The junior had to admire his date, though; he wasn’t creepy or anything bad, as far as Patrick knew. He was smart, nice, funny, and pretty damn attractive. Patrick patted himself on the back for having good taste in guys.   
  
The movie theater was busy, as it should be on a Friday night; families, teenagers, and college kids were walking inside, clustered in groups of two to six. As Pete tried to find somewhere to park, he suddenly stopped the car and turned to look at Patrick.  
  
“Have you eaten yet? Probably not, right? I don’t want you to starve or be a bad date or anything, so do you want to go get something? I already ate before I got you, but it’s okay if you--”  
  
Patrick glanced into the rearview mirror at the cars beginning to line up behind them.“I’m fine, thanks. Can we go now? People are going to start honking..”  
  
“Are you positive? I’m pretty sure there was, like, a Wendy’s or something back there. We could just circle around and drive back there, I don’t mind. I’m paying, anyways, so--”  
  
“No, no. I’m great. Not hungry at all. Let’s just go before you hold up anyone else.”  
  
Pete seemed a bit reluctant, but stepped on the gas and pulled into the parking spot in front of him. They got out as a stream of six cars went past them, every driver looking a little disgruntled. Patrick tried not to make eye contact with anyone as Pete stopped the last car, a red truck, so they could walk in front of it. The driver, a lady in her mid-thirties with three 14 year old girls piled in the front next to her, looked mad, but let them pass anyways. Pete seemed to have a blatant disregard for the people around him; either that, or he was too busy looking out for his date that he forgot to be courteous to others. The latter thought made Patrick smile to himself a bit.  
  
The older boy grabbed the younger’s hand as they stood in a rather long line for tickets. Patrick looked about, wondering if he knew anyone here, or (more importantly) if anyone knew him. None of the faces looked familiar though, and Patrick’s paranoia was stomped out. When Patrick caught Pete looking at him, a slight smile on his tanned face, Patrick’s stomach twisted into a knot. He was going to be a nervous wreck by the time they sat down if Pete kept up this smiling-and-making-goo-goo-eyes shit.   
  
Patrick’s eyes widened. What if Pete tried to bust a move in the theater? Actually, “ _what if_ ” was out of the question; this would certainly happen. Most likely, Pete would just put his arm around Patrick, but what if Pete kissed him!? Pete knew Patrick had had a crush on him for awhile now, and Patrick knew Pete was crazy about him (reasons still unknown), so it was a possibility. The brief thought ‘but normal people don’t kiss on the first date’ floated through Patrick’s mind, and he tried not to snort; Pete was anything but normal. Patrick really had no clue what to expect, so he just stayed quiet and thought about how nice Pete’s calluses from playing bass felt against his skin. His date smelled a bit like cologne, too, which Patrick thought was one of the best things about guys.   
  
“Two for _Scream_ ,” Pete told the college-age girl at the ticket booth, jerking Patrick out of his thoughts.  
  
The girl must have either thought they were both 17, or just didn’t feel like checking, so she took the tickets without asking for ID. Patrick always snuck into movies with Brendon and Joe when they were 15, but there hadn’t been anything that they wanted to see badly enough to bother sneaking in, so it felt weird just being able to walk in. Patrick told Pete this, and he replied:  
  
“I’ve been doing this for a long time. It’s nothing special, really, going to R movies. At least, it’s not for me. But then again, I look older than I really am.”  
  
Pete looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Patrick was confused. However, he said nothing.  
  
The movie theater was packed, but luckily the two boys found two empty seats in the very back right corner. Pete and Patrick sat down, and the next hour was pretty uneventful, at least at a glance. Patrick tried to focus on the movie, but he kept catching Pete watching him, the same look in his eyes as the look Patrick saw on Wednesday. At one point, Pete fake-yawned and put his arm around Patrick, a wide grin spread on his face. The younger boy rolled his eyes, giggling in spite of himself. The movie was pretty lame, but by the end, Patrick was tucked into Pete’s side, his head on Pete’s shoulder.  
  
The two went back to Pete’s car laughing about how stupid the movie was, their arms around each other’s waists. Patrick was slightly relieved that Pete hadn’t kissed him during the movie, but now he was nervous about when Pete dropped him off at home. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to kiss Pete (he wanted to do more than kiss Pete, that was for sure), but he was just worried that he wouldn’t be any good at it, that Pete would laugh at him or not want to date him anymore if he was a bad kisser. Patrick wasn’t sure how waiting longer to kiss Pete would make it any better, but in the words of Scarlett O’Hara “I’ll think about it tomorrow”.   
  
It was 10:15 by the time they got back to Patrick’s house, and Patrick’s heart was hammering as Pete led him up to the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Stumph were probably in the family room, watching television, so they didn’t hear Pete pull up or the voices of the two boys as they said their goodnights.  
  
“Tonight was great,” Pete told Patrick.  
  
“Yeah, it was. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”  
  
Pete smiled, moving slightly closer to Patrick until he was a foot away from Patrick’s face.  
  
“I’d love to do this again sometime, too.”  
  
Suddenly, Pete was leaning forward, puckering his lips slightly and cocking his head. Patrick was frozen in place. When Pete’s lips met his, he just stood there, eyes wide open, until the thought _PeteWentz’smouthisonyourmouthdosomethingdumbass_ crossed Patrick’s mind, and he gently pressed his lips against Pete’s and closed his eyes. The kiss couldn’t have lasted for more than two or three seconds. Before Patrick knew what was happening, Pete was pulling away.  
  
“I..I, uh...” Pete stuttered.  
  
“That was my first kiss,” the younger boy said in response. Pete looked shocked.  
  
“Really!? Well, uh, how was it?”  
  
Patrick brushed Pete’s lips lightly with his own. “Amazing. Good night, Pete Wentz.”  
  
“Good night, Patrick Stumph.”  
  
With that, Patrick went into the house and closed the door behind him. He ran up the stairs into his room, but before he got to the top of the stairs he heard:  
  
“Patrick! How was your date with...Pete, right?”  
  
It was Mrs. Stumph. She was more okay with Patrick’s sexuality than Mr. Stumph, but she was still new to it.  
  
“It was amazing. He’s a great guy, mom,” Patrick replied. He could still taste Pete on his lips.  
  
“Well that’s good.”  
  
“Yeah..I’m going to bed now. Goodnight!”  
  
Patrick went into his room and closed the door. He then jerked off to the taste of Pete and the memory of the way Pete looked at him and how the calluses on Pete’s hands would feel if he stroked Patrick off. For the first time, he didn’t feel guilty about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete walked into his house that Friday night, his head and spirits high for the first time in years. The date had gone way better than expected, and he saw that Ryan’s car was in the driveway, so that made his weekend even better. He hadn’t seen Ryan in six months since he went to live in Vegas for awhile, reasons unknown. Pete wouldn’t pry too far into the subject; Ryan was a very private kid.

“Pete!” said a voice from the kitchen. Pete followed it and was bombarded by his best friend, who was a good few inches taller than Pete, but probably weighed around the same. Pete was crushed into the younger boy’s shoulder

“Hey, dude. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

Ryan peeled himself off of Pete, and Pete got a good look at him. His hair was still in that faux hawk that Pete found obnoxiously endearing, and his face was as boyish and youthful as ever, despite his age of 400. They had been friends for as long as Ryan had been alive, even when he had been human.

Ryan shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you, I guess.”

“You know I hate surprises, mother fucker.”

“Oh well,” the younger laughed. “So, anything new going on? Where did you just go? William said something about a date, but...”

Pete grinned even wider. “Yeah, I just went on a date. It was awesome.”

“I didn’t know there were other vampires around here.What’s her..or, his name? I know you go both ways...”

Pete’s smile dimmed a bit. He forgot that Ryan was strongly opposed to vampires being with humans. It was just something that Ryan was a bit, er, sensitive about, ever since he had fallen in love with a human boy named Jack, but when he told Jack his secret, Jack ran away, screaming. Pete understood why he was upset, and he tried to help Ryan the best he could, but right now he couldn’t let something bad that happened to Ryan to get in the way of his relationship.

“Um...Patrick..so, yeah, a guy...Patrick’s human.”

The older shrunk away from the younger ever so slightly, afraid that he would explode and start preaching to Pete how awful people were and how Patrick was going to break Pete’s heart. Pete was right.

“What have I told you about dating humans?! That boy is only going to love you until you tell him the truth, and then he’ll break up with you and never talk to you again. And don’t you dare tell me that I’m wrong, that he’s different, because he’s not.”

“Ryan, he’s not like Jack,” Pete moaned, shaking his head. “Patrick’s a lot more level headed, a lot more mature. He’s not like--”

“Ah, ah, ah. Don’t tell me that. It’s happened before, and not just to me. How is he really that different?”

Pete faltered, because he really couldn’t come up with a reason that Ryan would accept. But, no, Ryan didn’t know Patrick. Then again, Pete hadn’t exactly been best friends with Patrick for years. He didn’t know what Patrick was actually like...

Pete was a known cynical overthinker. He was also bipolar, which made it all worse. If he was in a bad situation, Pete’s mind would think of the worst outcomes possible and give him reasons why everything would go wrong. Pete was also very persuasive, so he usually ended up giving himself nightmares or anxiety or becoming depressed because he thought about everything way too much. Ryan usually didn’t make his over thinking process that much better, and tonight he made it really bad.

He didn’t want to doubt Patrick; Pete really, really, really wanted to trust him and love him and all of those good things, but right now the seed of doubt was growing in his mind.

Ryan stood in front of Pete, a smug grin on his face.

“That’s what I thought. Now come on, I want to tell you and the rest of the guys what I did in Vegas.”

Pete followed Ryan into the living room, but was unable to focus on the stories his best friend was telling the rest of the clan. He could only focus on the fact that Patrick was probably going to abandon him someday. Pete was not a person who could trust other people easily, and now he was afraid to fall in love with Patrick anymore than he already knew he was.  
  
 _Ryan’s right. Patrick is just going to be scared of me. What’s the point of wasting his time? He should be with someone that he won’t be afraid of, someone that won’t put his life at risk._

Hours later, Pete was still curled up on the couch, his thoughts consuming his mind.

_I can’t do this to myself. I can’t do this to Patrick. I have to tell him that I don’t want another date. I have to tell him that I can’t hurt him, that I’m not ‘me’ now...but I’m too selfish. I want him all to myself, even if only for a little bit. I can’t keep the truth from him now, he’ll find out eventually. What if I hurt him? Why do I do this to myself?_

****

Patrick frowned down at his phone Sunday afternoon. Pete hadn’t called him or texted him all weekend, and he was getting a little concerned. He didn’t want to seem too desperate, so he didn’t text Pete; instead, he kept his eyes glued to his phone, flying for it when it buzzed on his bed. When his phone buzzed, it was always never Pete, and Patrick ended up yelling at the innocent caller, who was mostly either Joe or Brendon.

Maybe Pete didn’t like Patrick as much as Patrick thought he did? No, that was impossible, Pete seemed slightly obsessed with Patrick. Had he done something wrong on Friday? Did Patrick kiss Pete too soon? Yeah, that was probably it. Patrick silently cursed himself for giving it up too easily; he should have kissed Pete goodnight on the cheek, or just hugged him. Patrick wasn’t good at these things.

“Patrick, quit staring at that phone and eat your dinner. It’s not healthy for your eyes,” Patrick’s mother scolded him over dinner that night.

“Sorry.”

Patrick knew he really shouldn’t be that upset; Pete was cool, popular, and a senior, and Patrick was just a nerdy junior. So many girls and boys threw themselves at Pete that he could have anyone. Maybe Pete just didn’t have anything else to do on that Friday night, or maybe Pete had lost a bet and had to go out with a dorky guy. _He’s probably not even gay._ Patrick thought sullenly. _He’s probably just laughing about it with his friends right now._

Just like Pete, Patrick was an overthinker, though he wasn’t cynical or bipolar. He was probably too trusting of other people. He really thought that Pete liked him, though.  
Maybe he was just being too obsessive, Patrick thought as he lay in bed, unable to fall asleep just yet. Maybe Pete was just busy? Yeah, that was probably it. He was in a band, and he was known to be a partier. Patrick just thought that he would be a top priority of Pete’s.

_I’ll just act like it was no big deal. If he comes up to me tomorrow at school I’ll just act like I didn’t notice he didn’t talk to me all weekend. I have to play it cool and not act like a possessive idiot._

Patrick wished he had some friends that were good at relationship advice. He knew that Brendon had no clue about this kind of stuff, and Joe wasn’t really the best at dealing with other people’s feelings, except when he was high, and usually he was too busy eating to give Patrick any solid advice.

****  
Pete tried to play it cool that Monday. He had English last period, so he didn’t get to see Patrick until the end of the day, which made his anxiety act up. All he had to do was act normal around Patrick, just tell a little white lie and say that he had gotten busy that weekend and couldn’t find the the time to talk to Patrick on the phone. In fact, Pete had spent all of that weekend either talking to Ryan, feeding, doing his homework, and trying to figure out what he was going to about Patrick. It would be a really douchey move to just abandon Patrick right now, because then it would seem like Pete had used Patrick, and he didn’t want Patrick to think that. Pete definitely wanted to spend a lot more time with Patrick, but right now he was just fighting his own inner issues...and Ryan. Pete figured that he needed to do what was best for himself, Patrick, and Ryan and stay with Patrick. He had a grand scheme in his head; he was going to prove Ryan wrong, prove to him that all humans aren’t the same. Ryan had just had a bit of bad luck, that was all. And didn’t everyone get their heart broken? He was obviously just taking it too far.

This usually happened when Pete overthought; if it mattered enough to him, he would eventually find that there was a positive outcome, and he would go along happily with his life before something else went wrong and the cycle started all over again. Gabe had also spoken to Pete that weekend and told him that he shouldn’t listen to Ryan, that Pete should be happy for a chance. After all, Gabe had fallen for a human, and look what had happened to him. William and he had been together for hundreds of years (William had convinced Gabe to turn him, that it was the best decision for the both of them). Gabe was a father figure to Pete, and Pete knew that he was right. Ryan was just being cynical. How hypocritical of Pete to think this, but it was true.

His classes were a blur, and lunch wasn’t an exception. Pete hadn’t seen Patrick in the halls all day, and he was worried that Patrick was sick, or maybe he just didn’t show up that day. But when Pete walked into English and saw Patrick’s head on the desk he always sat in, he was relieved. Luckily they could pick their own seats in English, so Pete sat next to Patrick and lightly tapped his shoulder.

The younger boy jerked his head up and looked around until he saw Pete.

“Oh..hey.”

“Hey,” Pete said, a small smile on his face. “Sorry I didn’t text you this weekend, I got busy. My cousin was in town and I spent a lot of time with him. We’re pretty close.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I didn’t really have my phone on me a lot, anyways.”

Pete could tell by the blush on Patrick’s face that he was lying, and that oddly made him feel worse. He could just see Patrick frowning down at his phone, wondering why Pete wasn’t talking to him. He tried to shake the feeling and keep the smile on his face.

“Soo..Friday. That was fun.”

Patrick grinned. “It was. The movie was okay, I guess. Not one of my favorites.”

“I didn’t notice the movie all that much, to be honest. Kinda hard to do when you’re sitting next to me.”

Pete knew that this would make Patrick flustered and red all over again, which was adorable on him.

“I...uh...I..thanks. I’m not very good at this stuff.”

“Ah, it’s okay. It takes a lot of practice. It’s cute when you blush, anyways.”

Patrick snorted. “I hate it. I look like an idiot.”

“A cute idiot.”

Patrick shook his head. “You’re insane, Wentz.”

“So I’ve been told.”

The bell rang and class started, and as Pete floated between daydreaming, glancing at Patrick (who was trying to take notes but blushed whenever he saw Pete looking at him), and trying to pay attention, he was glad that he didn’t let Ryan get into his head too much. He just hoped it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short but i'm starting a new, extra long one tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is good, just wrote a lot of it tonight. <3

Three months later, Patrick and Pete were still going strong. No one at school really suspected anything, and when Pete finally told people that they were dating, they either didn’t give a fuck or were happy for them. Mostly the former.

Patrick didn't mind Pete's quirks too much, but Pete really had a tendency to show Patrick and their relationship off to everyone around him. Truth be told, Patrick hated PDA, and it annoyed the shit out of him whenever he saw a couple making out in the hallway. It was gross, and no one really wanted to see that, anyways. He also hated the fact that he knew people were watching Pete and him when they made out that one time in the parking lot after school. Patrick told Pete that that would never happen again, and of course Pete got pouty until Patrick explained that yes, he loved making out with Pete, it was just the in public part that turned him off. Pete was a little better after Patrick told him so, but not much. The older was not a private person.

It wasn't that Pete wanted to make Patrick uncomfortable. He was just very touchy, and he craved physical attention from his boyfriend at all times. Whether it be something as small as holding Patrick's hand or something as big as making out with him in the school parking lot, Pete adored his public displays of affection. The worst was that Pete loved grabbing Patrick at random times when they passed each other in the hallway and kissing him smack on the lips. Patrick tried to squirm away, but it was no use; Pete was a lot stronger than he looked.

It wasn't that Patrick didn't like being touched or anything (don't take that the wrong way), he just hated getting attention at school. His mission in life as a high school junior was to fly under the radar, and Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III made it nearly impossible to do so. With his charm, good looks, loud mouth, and constant air of mystery, Pete was a popular kid, and the fact that he was dating a loser like Patrick was a topic of discussion.

Patrick had been walking outside with Pete to Pete's car after school when a group of girls in mini skirts (Patrick didn't know how they could wear skirts that short and be able to sit down) and Abercrombie tees came up to the both of them. The younger tried to just keep walking, pulling Pete along with him, but the girls stopped him from going any further.

"So, you're, like, boyfriends?" asked a brunette. Patrick was pretty sure her name was Britney or Lindsey or something of that caliber, and he was trying to figure it out when Pete replied:

"Duh. He's my boo."

The girls aww'ed as Pete nuzzled against Patrick's neck. Patrick felt a blush spread across his face, and to his annoyance, the girls aww'ed again.

"You all are sooo cute!" a blonde girl squealed. All Patrick really wanted was for the girls to go away so they could just be alone for a few minutes, but Pete was soaking up the attention like a sponge.

The brunette looked at Pete. "I never would've guessed you were gay, Wentz. After all the stories I heard..."

"I'm not. Patrick's just too gorgeous to resist. Isn't that right, baby?" Pete simpered, giggling as Patrick's face turned even more red. Pete was really playing it up.

"Ohmygod he's blushing!" said a third girl.

"Can we go now, please?" Patrick hissed to his boyfriend. The older boy only chuckled, putting his arm around Patrick.

As the girls talked to Pete, Patrick didn't really pay attention to what was being said, except when he heard his name. He just watched Pete's mouth moving, and how his eyes crinkled at the corners when he flashed his too-wide grin.

The girls either must've gotten the information they wanted, or got bored because Patrick wasn't playing along with Pete's stupid game, so they sauntered off, waving goodbye and giggling some more.

Pete looked down at his boyfriend and sighed. "Why don't you like when I do stuff like that?

   "Do stuff like what?  Be cute with me in front of a bunch of girls just to show off?"

Pete frowned a bit. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds kinda...mean. But you don't like it when I kiss you in public, and I wanna know why."

"Because..it's gross! I hate when I see other people do it, and I know it annoys other people, too. Besides, I don't like the attention. Those girls made fun of me all the time last year, and now they're being nice only because I'm dating you."

"So what? Who cares what other people think?"

Patrick snorted. "Me."

They were outside by this time, and Patrick zipped up his hoodie against the cold, mid-Novemeber wind. Pete automatically put his arm around Patrick, who huffed indignantly, but didn't protest otherwise.

"You shouldn't."

"Easy for you to say. Everyone loves you."

Pete shook his head. "Not true. Not at all. But I'm flattered that you would think so."

Patrick looked up at Pete, whose smile faded from his face as they locked eyes. The older moved in, tilting his head slightly to the right, and Patrick mirrored him. Pete's lips were wet and soft, and Patrick opened his mouth slightly, letting Pete's tongue trace the roof of his mouth. A sigh escaped from Patrick's mouth, and he giggled.

"You should come over to my house tonight and watch Nightmare Before Christmas with me." Pete said when they broke away. "I like to watch it in the month and a half or whatever between Halloween and Christmas, since it's kinda fitting for both, and I want you to watch it with me."

Patrick didn't even have to think about this. "I'd love to. Just let me see if my mom'll let me. Sometimes she tries to have some kind of family bonding thing on Fridays. It usually just ends up with us watching TV all together."

Pete chuckled at the slightly disgusted look on his boyfriend's face. "Tell her that you'll take a raincheck."

"Of course."

The two stood next to Pete's car for what seemed like forever, Patrick curled up in Pete's arms, his face shielded from the wind that blew across the slowly emptying parking lot.

"Pete, can we get out of here? It's cold."

***************************

Patrick’s mother let him go to Pete’s house that night, after making him eat dinner and making him promise her that they wouldn’t be alone in the house. He drove over as fast as he could, because it was now about 8 o’ clock, and he told Pete he’d be there at 7. Patrick really hoped Pete didn’t take it personally.

The drive over was long and unfamiliar. Patrick noticed that the more he drove towards Pete’s place, the bigger and more extravagant the houses got. When he finally got to his destination, he had to drive down a long, winding road to get to the house itself. Patrick marveled at the large oaks flanking the driveway, and his jaw almost dropped at the house. It was at least twice as large as his own, with white paneling and red shutters on the 8 front windows. A Mercedes that he didn’t recognize sat in the driveway. He immediately felt inferior.

Pete answered the door within seconds of Patrick ringing the bell. The house was extremely silent except for the murmur of a television coming from the sitting room in the back. The front hall had a high ceiling and some paintings in it that Patrick assumed were probably priceless.

“Hey,” Pete said, smiling his little smile that he saved only for Patrick. Patrick blushed; he wasn’t 100% sure that Pete was wearing a shirt under his hoodie.

“Hey.”

Pete ushered Patrick in quickly and shut the door. The younger boy was grateful for how warm the house was; the temperature outside was quickly dropping to freezing.

“Sorry I’m so late. My mom was freaking out and making sure that I knew I shouldn’t be alone with you. She thinks your parents are here.”

Pete shook his head. “My parents..died a long time ago, when I was little. I barely remember them. Luckily my uncle took me in. He and his husband are around here somewhere."

“Oh..I’m sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay. I love my uncles.”

Two men, who Patrick assumed were Pete’s uncles, came walking into the hall. They were relatively young, seemingly only a few more years older than their nephew.

“So, I’m assuming you’re the infamous Patrick,” said one of the men, a tall, skinny Hispanic looking guy, stuck out his hand to Patrick. He took it and shook. The man smiled at Patrick, and then at Pete. “Pete’s told us so much about you. You’re almost all he talks about lately.”

“Gabe,” Pete hissed.

The other man, shorter than his husband and even skinnier, with long, beautiful locks of brown hair, smiled at Patrick, too. Patrick blushed.

“Don’t worry,” the man with the long hair said. “We don’t bite.”

Pete rolled his eyes and Gabe snorted. They shared a secretive glance that Patrick couldn’t decipher.

“I’m William.”

“Hi.”

Gabe tucked William into his side and said, “Well, I think Pete’s already told you, but we’re his uncles. I’m his uncle-uncle, but William’s his, er, uncle-in-law, I guess. Anyways, we’re going out for awhile. I don’t think we need to stick around. We’ll be back at midnight or one.”

Pete nodded, almost shoving them out the door. “Don’t be in a rush to get back! Have fun.”

He slammed the door behind them. Pete then turned his gaze to Patrick, and it softened immediately.

“So, movie time,” Pete said, a little smile on his face as he grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him into the living room. It had a massive television in the center, with rather expensive-looking furniture as the décor.

 “Gabe’s a music exec, and William’s a wedding designer,” explained the older boy. Patrick nodded, practically gaping at the huge collection of CDs, DVDs, tapes, and recorders. Pete seemed not to notice. He had his head on Patrick’s shoulder, hugging his waist from behind. He pulled Patrick onto the couch parallel to the television. Pete and Patrick lay on their sides together, Patrick’s back pressed against Pete’s chest. Pete started the movie, his fingers grazing Patrick’s hips as he put the remote on the floor.

It had been a long week. Patrick was tired. As Pete watched the movie and ran his hand absently up and down Patrick’s side, Patrick found himself nodding off.

Patrick must have been asleep for 20 minutes, because he felt Pete kiss his temple and mutter, “You’re the Sally to my Jack.”

“Hmm?” Patrick yawned.

Pete chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re asleep, did you know that?”

“Well, I’ve never seen myself sleep, so..”

The movie is coming to an end, and as Jack and Sally sang their song together, Pete lay his head on Patrick’s and kissed Patrick’s round cheek over and over.

It was over, and the room was very quiet. No one else was home, and Patrick guessed it was about ten o’ clock.

“What time does your mom want you home?” Pete questioned his boyfriend.

“No clue.”

Pete grinned down at Patrick. “Good.”

He got up off the couch, and Patrick watched him as he unzipped his hoodie a bit more than it already was. Patrick had been correct in his guess; Pete was shirtless, and his faced redden, but he was tempted to reach out and touch the tanned skin.

“So, y’know I wear hoodies and sweaters and shit all the time, right?”

“I guess so.”

Pete, for probably the first time in his life, looked sheepish. “Well, uh, I kinda…I’m probably the biggest Tim Burton fanboy, like, _ever,_ and I got these..well, they’re not all Burton, but, yeah..”

As Patrick wondered what the hell he was talking about, Pete took off the hoodie and revealed a multitude of tattoos covering one arm, part of another, and two tattoos on his torso. Patrick could see that some of them were from _Nightmare,_ but he was too busy focusing on Pete’s body itself to take in the rest of the ink.

“Holy shit..wow, that’s awesome,” Patrick said, when he realized that he had been staring probably a little too long.

“Really?” Pete looked happy. Patrick nodded, and his impulses took over and he reached out a hand, tugging Pete by the waistband of his jeans back onto the couch and on top of him.

Now, Patrick had been with Pete for about 3 months or so, but he’s known the guy for years, he just exactly didn’t remember it when Pete brought it up. Patrick liked Pete a lot, and he knew the feeling was returned, so he didn’t feel like he’s doing anything wrong as he ran a finger across Pete’s necklace of thorns tattooed just below his collarbone. Patrick only though about how Pete’s uncles must either be lenient or ignorant, and how nice it feels to have Pete’s weight above him.

“Patrick,” Pete breathed, taking in a slightly shaky breathe.

Patrick ignored him, ran his hands down Pete’s toned arms. After thinking for a second, Patrick lifted his head, wrapped his arms around Pete’s shoulders, and sucked gently on the thorns. Pete made a noise and shifted his weight on his knees to brace himself. The inked area of skin didn’t taste any different than the tanned skin that it decorated.

Pete lifted Patrick’s head and their lips met for the first time that night. The younger boy was surprised that Pete had gone that long without kissing him properly.

The kiss was wet and deep, and Patrick had to fight the temptation to wipe his mouth off, wet with Pete’s and probably his own saliva, after he pulled away. Pete let Patrick breathe for a moment before pulling him in again, this time putting a hand up Patrick’s shirt and stroking the soft skin of his stomach.

This distracted Patrick, who felt a little more than uncomfortable with his own appearance. Compared to toned, tanned Adonis Pete Wentz, Patrick was a lump of dough. He tried to push Pete’s hand away, but Pete grabbed Patrick’s hand and kissed his fingertips.

“What’s wrong?” Pete asked. His eyes were full of concern, and Patrick relaxed a bit.

“I just…I’m not..” Patrick struggled to find something that didn’t sound completely idiotic.

Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick’s bare midriff. His shirt had somehow risen up while he was distracted with Pete’s mouth on his own, and he couldn’t push it down again.

“You’re fucking insane if you think you’re not perfect.”

Patrick snorted. “You’re crazy.”

Pete kissed Patrick again and smiled down at him. “I know, but I’m right. Believe me.”

After a bit of relenting, Patrick let Pete remove his shirt. Patrick felt exposed, but the look of _minemineminemine_ in Pete’s eyes made him less self conscious.

They kissed lazily for what seemed like an eternity, never moving past that. Patrick knew that it would have to stop eventually, that Gabe and William would get back and then he would have to go home. He didn’t want to think about it. The moment was too perfect, too—

Pete sat up and twisted around to look into the kitchen. Someone was fiddling with the lock, and then the deadbolt. Patrick sat up and quickly put his shirt back on. He thought Pete would stop him, but he didn’t.

“Fucking shit,” Pete muttered.

“What? Are they back already? It’s only 11:30.”

Pete shook his head. “No, its my, uh, cousin Ryan."

Sure enough, a guy in his early twenties opened the door, waltzed through the kitchen, and came into the room where Pete and Patrick were.

He was tall and thin, with a soft face and pink lips. He looked at the two on the couch with disdain.

“Oh, so this must be _Patrick,_ ” said Ryan. His tone was cold, and Pete glared at him.

“Don’t be a dick.”

Ryan held up his hands. “I’m not. Geez, relax. Didn’t mean to interrupt you. Gabe didn’t tell me you’d have company tonight.”

Pete rolled his eyes and got off of Patrick to pick up his hoodie off the floor. “I told you earlier.”

“Wasn’t listening,” Ryan said automatically. His gaze was now locked on Patrick, who felt very small.

Ryan laughed, a soft laugh that didn’t suit his facial expression at all. “I can’t believe this is the guy you’re batshit for. I thought you liked the, uh, Mikey Way type.”

The older boy was losing his patience. “That was a long fucking time ago, Ryan.”

“I know, I know. I’m just..surprised.”

Pete turned to Patrick, his expression stony. “I think it’s a good time for you to leave.”

Patrick completely agreed with Pete. He got up off the couch, kissed Pete dryly on the lips, and looked at Ryan on last time before practically running out. He had no idea what Ryan’s problem was, and he frankly didn’t care.

As he shut the door, he heard Pete’s voice raised, an angry tone that he had heard before, but it had never been directed at him.

“…told you not to be a total asshole…so selfish…I can’t..”

Patrick could even hear traces of Pete’s yelling as he walked down the front steps and into his car. As he drove off, touching his dry lips absently, he hoped that he wouldn’t have to deal with that Ryan guy, and he wondered who Mikey was. Patrick was pretty jealous, but he decided that Pete was someone to trust.

When Patrick woke up the next morning, he had ten missed calls from Pete and a few texts apologizing for Ryan’s behavior.

_Hope it didn’t ruin last night for u_

_No, it was fucking perfect_

_Good :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Pete ignored Ryan for the rest of that weekend, only talking to him when he needed something.   
  
Ryan tried to act like he didn’t care. In reality, it bothered him immensely. Pete was his best fucking friend, had been for forever, and it stung to see Pete be so angry at him over a stupid human. He wasn’t even that attractive, but whatever suited Pete, Ryan was okay with.  
  
“Pete, c’mon, dude. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be such a dick!” Ryan began for the millionth time on Sunday night. Pete said nothing, just struck a chord on his bass hard, hard enough that Ryan knew its anger was directed at him. He sighed and walked out of the room. He’d try again later.  
  
The bass player was really milking it. He wasn’t that mad at Ryan, but he just wanted to prove a point: Patrick was important to him, and Ryan couldn’t let his petty bias fuck with his head. Pete would just stay silent for one more day, and then forgive Ryan. He just hoped the older man would get the message.  
  
Patrick was having some issues with his best friend, too. They walked into to study hall together and silently pulled out their books.  
  
"So, what'd you do this weekend?" Brendon asked as he popped a piece of gum in his mouth and opened his Trig textbook.   
  
"Uh, went over to Pete's and watched Nightmare Before Christmas."  
  
Brendon rolled his eyes, and Patrick narrowed his own. "No surprise. How was it?"  
  
"It was good. I've seen the movie before, though, but I like it. And Pete's got a bunch of tattoos on his arm from the movie." Heat rose to Patrick's face as he thought about Pete's strong arms covered in ink. Brendon noticed it and scoffed.  
  
"Ohmygod you totally fucked him."  
  
"What!? No! I just..no. Why would you think that?"  
  
Brendon had been acting differently lately. Patrick knew that school was a lot of pressure on him and that his parents were assholes, but that didn't mean Brendon had an excuse to be the same way. Unfortunately, he was.  
  
"Have you seen the way you two look at each other? It makes me want to throw up, especially when Pete looks at you! He’s all, like....I don't know; it's just fucking weird. And you always talk about Pete! Pete this, Pete that, Pete, Pete, Pete! I'm kinda tired of it."  
  
Patrick could feel more heat in his cheeks, this time from anger. "All you do is complain about it! Every time you see Pete you act like a douche, and you're just an asshole in general about it! You're just jealous!"  
  
Bredon laughed hysterically. "Me? Jealous? Of what? That you're dating a two-faced, untalented dick?"  
  
Patrick wasn't going to take this anymore. He shoved his books into his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and walked out of the library.  
  
"Where are you going?" Brendon called.  
  
"To find Joe! Or Pete!"  
  
He didn't want to be mad at Brendon, because Brendon didn't know what he was talking about. At the same time, he had a right to be pissed. It wasn't fair to anyone that Brendon said all that shit about Patrick and Pete all the time. It reminded Patrick of Pete's cousin, Ryan.   
  
They'd get along perfectly, Patrick thought bitterly, walking down the hall. As he turned the corner to go to the junior hallway and to Joe's locker, he ran into Pete.  
  
"Patrick!" Pete said, embracing Patrick. The younger boy was still tense as they hugged. Pete, apparently, could feel the tension.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" he asked flatly. Patrick couldn't help but notice how raspy Pete's voice was and how tired he looked.  
  
Patrick sighed, "It's Brendon. He's being a total jerk!"  
  
They walked down the junior hallway towards Patrick's locker, and Pete grabbed his hand, locking their fingers together.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's just.." Patrick thought for a moment, not wanting to say anything he'd regret later. "I think he's just lonely or something, because he really hates you, and he says I, uh, talk about you too much. And all this other shit, but it was bad."  
  
Pete shook his head. "Why do you even talk to him? He’s a total dick.”  
  
“He’s just in a bad mood, Pete. He’s still my best friend.”  
  
“I don’t even know how you stand him,” Pete continued, ignoring Patrick. “He annoys me so much. And he hates me...but he's probably got a right to hate me. Don't be mad at me when I tell you this, okay?"  
  
The junior looked at his boyfriend, right eyebrow cocked. "What?"  
  
"I may or may not have punched Brendon in the face because he called me a faggot when I was a sophomore," Pete muttered almost incoherently. He seemed timid, like he thought Patrick was going to slap him.  
  
Patrick frowned. "Why would you punch him for that?"  
  
"He annoyed the shit out of me. He was in my science class and he'd never shut up!"   
  
The bassist sounded defensive of himself. Patrick didn't know whether to be mad at Pete for punching Brendon or be mad at Brendon for making fun of Pete, so he just replied, "You're both dumbasses." before letting go of Pete's hand and going to his locker.  
  
Pete cleared his throat and the raspy quality of his voice diminished. "It was a stupid thing to do, I know. I didn't mean it, really. I didn't want to hurt him," Pete ended quietly. Patrick saw how sad Pete's face was, and that made him feel bad about being mad at Pete.   
  
"I know. It's too late to change that now, though. Did you ever apologize to him?"  
  
Pete hesitated. "...No. I don't think so."  
  
"All you have to do is try and apologize to Brendon. Maybe he won't hate you as much anymore."  
  
Patrick put his bag away, closed his locker door, and Pete kissed him. It was so random and unexpected that Patrick moved away automatically, but once his brain processed exactly what the fuck was going on, he put his arms around Pete and kissed back.  
  
 _You're dating a two-faced, untalented dick...._  
  
Brendon's chastising voice entered Patrick's head, and he tried to think about the way Pete smelled or how nice Pete's mouth was instead, but it kept coming back, ringing in his ears.  
  
"I hate people," Patrick whispered when he pulled away to breathe. Pete chuckled.  
  
"I can agree with that."  
  
They stood with their heads together for a minute, just looking at eachother and smiling. It was so disgustingly cute that Patrick was a bit embarrassed, but, hey. This was Pete Fucking Wentz himself looking at Patrick like he was the best thing on earth. He couldn't complain, really.  
  
"Your forehead feels hot. Are you getting sick?" Pete asked.  
  
Patrick pulled his head back, sniffled a bit.  
  
"Eh, it's okay. Just a little cold or something."  
  
Pete pecked Patrick's lips again. "If you ever get sick, call me. I'll totally skip school and take care of you. I've been told I make some fucking good soup."  
  
"You're ridiculous," the younger boy laughed.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
The bell rang right at that moment, and the two boys sighed as they let go of each other. The hallways began to fill with people, and Pete's "friends" began to bombard him.  
  
"Gotta go, Pattycakes. See you in English?"  
  
Patrick smiled. "One, don't call me Pattycakes. Two, definitely."  
  
"What, no nickname?"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
Pete squeezed Patrick's hand before turning around and walking away with the same group of girls that stopped them in the hallway last Friday. The junior shook his head and began to walk off to his next class.   
  
Joe came to walk beside him, his wild curls bouncing as the two boys walked up the steps.  
  
"So Brendon said you all had a fight?"  
  
Patrick sighed. "Yeah, it was really stupid. We'll be better by tomorrow, probably."  
  
"I hope so. I invited him to go to an Arma show this weekend, even though he doesn't necessarily know it's Arma. Better off not telling him. Are you going?"  
  
The strawberry blonde nodded. "Pete told me about it. I think Ryan's coming, too."  
  
Joe laughed. "Ah, Ryan. He hates everything and everyone except his family and me, basically. He'll probably like you once he gets to know you."  
  
A confused and offended Patrick had told Joe about the Ryan incident on Saturday. Patrick expected Joe to be sympathetic or even angry at Ryan, since they knew each other, but instead he laughed and dismissed it. It hadn't helped Patrick feel any better about the whole thing, but Joe's laugh was enough to make him not so offended anymore.  
  
"I hope so. I don't want him to hate me, y'know?"  
  
"I get it. Don't sweat it, though. If Pete likes you, Ryan likes you."  
  
They got to their classrooms, which were right next door to each other, and they waved goodbye. Patrick zoned out most of the class, thinking about a new song rhythm he'd just come up with. He scribbled it down on a piece of paper, and it made him look like he was taking notes.   
  
Brendon would be pissed when he found out that he had to hang out with Pete for an evening, but Patrick hoped that Pete would clear everything up and that things would be normal. As if they were normal in the first place.  
  
* * * ** * ** ** * * ** * * ** *   
  
Pete's band put on a great show, and Patrick's eyes were glued to the stage, more accurately Pete, the whole time. It was a known fact that Pete was a good screamer, and Patrick frankly had no clue why Brendon thought he was so untalented.  
  
It was surprising that Brendon didn't throw a fit when he realized Joe and Patrick had tricked him. It even seemed like he was enjoying himself. He talked to Ryan the whole time, about what Patrick had no idea, but they seemed to really hit it off. Joe stayed by Patrick for a bit, who was sitting at the bar, before getting bored of watching Pete and walking off to go talk to some girl with teased black hair and a nose ring.   
  
Ryan was actually really cool.  Either he had a change in heart or Pete's yelling worked, because he was nice to Patrick. He even complimented Patrick on his taste in music.  
  
The set was over within 30 minutes, and 15 after that, a sweaty body hugged Patrick from behind.  
  
"You came!" said Pete. He looked better than he had back at school, and somewhere between Friday afternoon and Friday night he had dyed his bangs red. The look suited him well.  
  
"Of course I came! Why would I miss this?"  
  
Pete gave him a quick kiss. In his opinion, Patrick looked particularly adorable tonight, round cheeks pink from the warmth of the club, and his shirt was a bit too small, so it showed off his curves and pale, creamy skin perfectly.   
  
"Such a cutie. C'mon, lemme go show you off to my friends."  
  
Patrick's pretty, full bottom lip pouted at Pete. "Why?" he whined. "I don't want to talk to a bunch of people. Let's go hang out with Joe and Ryan and Brendon."  
  
"Hmm," Pete thought. Patrick's pout was enough to get him to do almost anything, but he really wanted Patrick to meet his band mates and friends. They'd heard too much about him now. "Just five minutes, please?"  
  
"Fine." Patrick jutted his chin out stubbornly, and Pete yanked him over to a group of about 8 or 9 people.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Pete yelled over the chatter. The whole group stopped talking and stared at them instead. "This is Patrick! Patrick..this is Chris, Adam, Daniel...and Trisha."  
  
All of these people said "Hi." awkwardly, and Patrick smiled at them. This really wasn't Patrick's crowd, and Pete knew that, but he was still trying to make it work, for whatever reason.  
  
"Patrick's a musician, too. He plays, like, every instrument in existence."  
  
Patrick responded shyly,"Not every instrument. Just the basics."  
  
Only Adam seemed to be paying attention, and the rest of the group ignored them.   
  
Adam replied,"D'you drum?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
Adam looked at Pete. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you knew a drummer? Since Andy won't do it, this kid could!"  
  
The screamer shrugged. "I guess so. I didn't really think about it."  
  
Adam turned back to Patrick. "How well do you drum?"  
  
"I've been playing since I was, like, 5, if that means anything," Patrick explained, wondering what they were talking about."  
  
Pete and Adam told Patrick that Timmy, their old drummer, up and left the band, and they had a temporary replacement tonight, but they needed someone to fill in for their show on Tuesday night. Adam looked desperate and Pete looked hopeful, so Patrick said yes. The two showed a bit of relief.  
  
  "We'll see how you do Tuesday and then go from there, okay kid?" Adam asked. Patrick nodded, and the guitarist seemed satisfied.  
  
"Cool, well, Pete can help you learn some of the drum parts. You've got the music somewhere, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Adam began to back away. "Sounds good. Good luck, dude."  
  
"Uh, thanks?" Patrick asked.   
  
"Sorry about that. He's been kinda on-edge lately. We keep losing members. I think we might break up soon, but I don't really want to think about it," Pete said sadly.   
  
"It's okay. Just keep doing what you're doing, I guess. I'm not very good at pep talks."  
  
Pete grinned, all traces of sadness gone out of his voice. "No, you always cheer me up."  
  
"PETE!" someone yelled. He and Patrick turned around to find Joe, Brendon, and Ryan walking towards them. Patrick was glad that Brendon wasn't upset at either of them anymore.   
  
"Hey, guys! How'd you like the show?" Pete asked. The question seemed to be aimed at Brendon, who actually smiled at Pete.  
  
  "I've gotta admit Wentz, I'm pretty impressed. Didn't think you'd be that good."  
  
Pete rolled his eyes playfully, chuckling. "Thanks."  
  
Joe and Ryan had seen plenty of shows before, so this one was no different for them. As they all talked about Arma and the club, a short guy with glasses and curly reddish-brown hair came over to Pete and socked him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Hey, Andy," Joe, Pete, and Ryan chorused. He greeted them in return, looked Brendon and Patrick over once before asking: "Who're they?"  
  
"This is Patrick, my boyfriend," Pete replied proudly. "And that's Brendon. He's in the same grade as Patrick."  
  
Andy shook hands with both of them. "Nice to finally meet you," he said to Patrick. "Pete won't shut the fuck up about you."   
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "Such a drama queen."  
  
"You know it."  
  
Turns out that Andy was the drummer for Arma that night, and he and Patrick got into a lengthy and excited conversation about drumming while the rest of the guys made fun of them before getting bored and doing something else. Patrick had never actually gotten to talk to someone about drumming before, and it was exciting. Pete's friends were fucking awesome, he concluded., and he felt bad for not wanting to talk to them in the first place.  
  
An hour later, Joe had gone home, Andy and Pete were talking to Adam, and Brendon and Ryan had disappeared somewhere and Patrick was going to the bathroom (which was a bad idea in itself).  
  
“Hey, you! With the hat!”  
  
Patrick turned around and saw a girl walking over to him. She was tall, thin, and had long blonde hair that was obviously dyed. She had been wearing too much makeup, but it had come off after hours of wear.   
  
“My name’s Clarissa,” she said.  
  
“Uh, hi.” Why was she talking to _him_? One, she was obviously out of his league, and two, if she knew Pete at all, she had probably seen Patrick attached to Pete the whole night.  
  
Clarissa looked at him with disdain, and Patrick’s eyes widened.   
  
“So, you’re dating Pete Wentz?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
She sneered at him. Was this one of Pete’s exes? Probably, just judging by the look of her.  
  
“How old are? 12?”  
  
Patrick glared at the girl. “No, I’m 16!”  
  
Clarissa laughed, a horsey, unattractive noise that made Patrick’s eyes widen. “You even sound 12! Wow, this is great..”  
  
“What’s it to you?” Patrick asked, sounding braver than he really was.  
  
“Just...curious. I dated Pete for a while last year. Guessing you’re his last resort?”  
  
Patrick glared. He wondered if Pete was going to come see if Patrick had gotten lost, or maybe Andy would wander over and save him from a jealous ex girlfriend.  
  
“No,” he retorted. “I’m not.”  
  
Clarissa scoffed. “Pete’s fucked more people in the past 6 months than the age you claim to be.”  
  
“You’re full of shit,” Patrick mumbled. He started to walk off, but the girl blocked his path.  
  
“Not so sure of your boyfriend anymore? That’s smart of you. But still, I can’t believe he chose you. He can have anyone...”  
  
Patrick understood that Clarissa was a bitchy ex, so he tried not to take her too seriously. She still had a point; Pete was sexy, smooth, everything a girl (or guy) could want. Why would he be serious about Patrick? Was Pete just biding his time?  
  
The thought of it made him feel sick, so he walked in the opposite direction, only to bump into Ryan.  
  
Without preamble, Ryan said, “I heard what Clarissa was saying about Pete, and you’re right. She’s full of it. I’ve known Pete forever..he’s a good guy, and he’d rather hurt me than hurt you, as much as I’d hate to admit it.”  
  
Patrick was more confused than ever. “Why are you telling me this? Don’t you agree with her about me?”  
  
Ryan shook his head. “I didn’t mean what I said last week, for the most part. I was annoyed and let something that happened to me bias me into not liking you. You’re a good kid, and if Pete’s happy, I’m happy.”  
  
Patrick broke into an awkward smile, and Ryan mirrored him.   
  
“Thanks. I trust Pete, it’s just...overwhelming.”  
  
Ryan chuckled. “That’s Pete for you.”  
  
At that moment, Pete wandered over and put his face into Patrick’s neck.”  
  
“I’ll see you all later,” Ryan said absently. “Gotta go get someone’s number...”  
  
As Ryan walked away, the older boy sighed.  
  
“What’s up?” Patrick asked.  
  
“I know what Clarissa told you. She came up to me after you walked away from her.”  
  
“I don’t give a shit was she says. She’s a total bitch.”  
  
Pete looked relieved for the second time that night. “Oh, good. By what she said it sounded like you didn’t trust me.”   
  
“No, I do. I promise.”  
  
The bass player looked crestfallen again. “I, uh, may or may not have punched someone in the mouth and busted their lip while you were gone.”  
  
“What!? PETE! Why?”  
  
Pete seemed defensive of himself. “They called you fat!”  
  
Patrick pursed his lips, rolled his eyes. “People call me that all the time, Pete. Get used to it. You can’t go around punching people for telling the truth.”  
  
“But it’s..mean!”   
  
Patrick arched his eyebrow at Pete, who looked sheepish, and said, “You’re not fat, you’re plump.”  
  
“Idiot,” Patrick muttered, blushed in spite of himself.   
  
“I’m your idiot.”   
  
Pete lightly brushed Patrick’s soft bottom lip with his own mouth. It turned into a deeper kiss, mostly on Patrick’s part, but Patrick knew Clarissa was lurking in the vicinity, so he backed off.  
  
The taller of the two knew why his boyfriend had stopped, so he returned his face to Patrick’s neck and planted a quick series of pecks there.  
  
“I love doing this.”  
  
Patrick’s heart skipped a beat when Pete said _love_. He couldn’t help it, it was just an automatic response.

“We should do this all day sometime.” Patrick replied. His face was up in flames. He was still getting used to talking like this is real life, not just over chat or text.   
  
“Let’s do that tomorrow...er, later today, I guess. It’s 1:30.”   
  
“Oh shit!” Patrick groaned. “I was supposed to be home an hour ago!”  
  
Pete sighed forlornly. “Fine. I’ll take you home. Will your parents be mad?”  
  
The younger shrugged. “Dunno...I told them the show might go over the time I told them, plus I didn’t know when you were playing. They like you, too, so maybe not that much.”  
  
Pete beamed. “They like me?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
Patrick yelped as Pete hugged him tightly. “That’s amazing! My uncles love you, but that’s no surprise. I thought your parents might hate me.”  
  
“Nope. Total opposite.”  
  
“Well, let’s go now. Don’t want to give them a reason to not like me. ‘Cause there’s a lot of those.”  
  
After fighting through the crowd at the entrance to the club, walking to the car, and finally being able to sit down, Patrick realized how exhausted he really was.  
  
“Tired, sweetie?” asked Pete gently, rubbing Patrick’s jaw with his thumb. Patrick was curled up in the passenger seat, his breathing slow and measured, eyes drooping.  
  
“Uh huh.” Patrick shivered. Pete’s car didn’t heat up very fast.  
  
“Cold?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Patrick’s eyes were closed by this time, so he didn’t know what was going on until he felt a heavy fabric being draped over his torso. He opened his eyes; it was Pete’s sweatshirt.  
  
“Thanks,” he said, yawning.   
  
Pete smiled at the sleeping boy next to him. “No problem.”  
  
The drive to Patrick’s took about 20 or so minutes. By the time they got there, Patrick was fast asleep, and Pete didn’t want to wake him, but he knew he had to. There was no way he could carry Patrick in the house without causing some sort of disturbance.  
“Patrick...Patrick! Wake up,” Pete whispered, shaking Patrick gently.  
  
“Huh? Oh...thanks Pete. Tonight was pretty amazing.”  
  
“I know. Do you want me to walk you up there?”  
  
Patrick shook his head, opening the car door slightly. “No I’m fine...holy shit it’s cold.”  
  
He was an idiot for not bringing a jacket, he knew that. Patrick could probably run to the door from here in about 6 or 7 seconds, but he might collapse from exhaustion...  
  
“Here, take the hoodie. I’ve got a million of ‘em.”  
  
“Thanks, Pete.”  
  
Pete kissed Patrick chastely on the lips. “Goodnight, ‘Trick.”  
  
“Night, Pete.”  
  
With that, Patrick put on the hoodie, which was a little snug but still _warm_ (not to mention it smelled like Pete) and walked up to his front door. He opened it silently, and realized that his parents were already asleep. With that fact in mind, he took off his shoes and crept up the steps, being careful not to wake up anyone.  
  
Pete watched Patrick, making sure he got in the house safely before cruising away. Instead of going home, he took a detour, driving east of Chicago to go to the forest. Pete had lashed out too quickly at whoever the guy was that said shit about his boyfriend, and he knew it was time to feed again. He had to be more careful, otherwise Gabe might get on him again for neglecting his own personal health to try to be a normal person. It was nice to have someone that cared about him, but sometimes his uncle was a little too overbearing. **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
“Clarissa! What the fuck are you doing here?” Pete hissed at the guest in his living room.   
  
Pete arrived home at about 6 in the morning, the circles under his eyes gone and his overall mood improved from the night before. It was better until he saw who was sitting on his couch, of course.  
  
“I still know where you hide your front door key.So... you’re dating a human now? How charming,” Clarissa purred. He hated her stupid voice, her overdone makeup, everything about her. Pete felt embarrassed that he had dated her, hell, _loved_ her, a few years ago. It wasn’t something that he liked to think about, and having her back in his life when it was just getting good wasn’t helping him feel better.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. “None of your business. We dated a few years ago, it didn’t work out. Let it go!”  
  
“I’m over you, Pete! Don’t be so full of yourself,” she lied. Pete knew that she’d never gotten over their sudden breakup.“What are you planning to do to this kid? I thought you weren’t one for playing with your food.”  
  
“Patrick’s not in any danger from me, Clarissa. I don’t hunt humans anymore. Besides.. I love him.” He said it quietly, felt bad that his first confession of love for Patrick was to her.  
  
Clarissa sighed. “You know you’re going to hurt him sooner or later. It’s inevitable.”  
  
“No it’s not,” said Pete, the even tone of his voice decreasing rapidly. “I can’t hurt him. Just thinking about it makes me--”  
  
Clarissa sashayed over to him and put a finger on his mouth. Pete moved away from her, but she just followed.  
  
“Save it.”  
  
“Clarissa, I don’t like you anymore, okay? Just. let. it. go,” Pete replied through his teeth. She moved in, her mouth close to his, but he pushed her, accidentally using too much force. The girl hit the wall, knocking over a few books and a vase in the process. She sat on the floor, stunned, and Pete bit his lip at the echo of noise that came afterwards.  
  
“Don’t let it get too out of hand, Peter Wentz, or I just might tell Gabe how...violent you’ve been lately. Busting people’s lips, pushing a girl into a wall...all for a stupid kid. What’s going to happen then, Pete?” Her voice was falsely sugar sweet, and it made Pete on-edge, just like it used to when they were dating.  
  
“Get out of my fucking house,” Pete growled, baring his fangs. She only smiled, closed mouth, at him, walking out of the room and into the hallway. As Pete heard the front door close, he collapsed onto the couch. He had a headache, and he was too riled up to do anything else but curl up onto the couch and try to collect his thoughts.  
  
Clarissa was a bitch, he knew, but what if Gabe made him move, made him lose all contact with Patrick just because he couldn’t control himself for whatever reason? Even worse, what if he hurt Patrick? Bit him by accident, or got mad at him during a fight and did what he just did to Clarissa now? Clarissa was a vampire like Pete, so she wasn’t hurt, but Patrick was soft and fragile, broken too easily. He shuddered at the thought, trying to think of anything else, but his mind trained on the image of himself sucking Patrick’s neck gently, draining the life out of him. It made his head hurt and his mouth water.   
  
_Fucking Clarissa_ , he sighed internally. If it wasn’t for her, Pete would’ve never even thought about hurting Patrick. Then again, it was probably a good thing that she brought it to his attention. He’d have to be more careful around him, otherwise it might end the way Ryan’s relationship did. Pete knew he’d never hear the end of that if it happened. Ryan really liked to be right.  
  
“Who just left?” William asked as he walked into the room. He frowned. “Was that..Clarissa?”  
  
Pete grumbled, “Yes. She let herself in.”  
  
“What’d she want?”   
  
William came over and sat next to Pete, who didn’t scoot away, but just sat on the couch, still curled up in a ball.   
  
“She’s just...jealous of Patrick, I guess. She went up to him at the show last night and tried to get him to not trust me...I dunno what her problem is.”  
  
William sighed, patted Pete’s head. “I never liked her. She’s really annoying. No offense to you or anything.”  
  
Pete snorted. “None taken. I was so stupid to love her.”  
  
“No, you weren’t. Well..maybe you were, but you can’t help love.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
William patted Pete’s head one more time before standing up. “Just try and avoid her. I’ll make sure that she can’t get in again, okay? Damn..now that I think about it, that’s creepy that she remembers after 2 years.”  
  
Pete nodded, wished he could fall asleep instead of having to constantly think all the time, and William went into the kitchen.   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
“Hello?”   
  
Patrick’s sweet, soft voice sent chills through Pete’s body. It was three o’clock now, and Pete was calling Patrick to do _something_ , preferably in someone’s bedroom. They’d been dating long enough in Pete’s opinion, and he was frustrated beyond anything he’d ever felt before. That was the only downside to dating Patrick; Pete couldn’t do _anything_ to Patrick. Either Patrick’s parents were around, Pete’s house was always full of people, and any other time they were either in the car or in public, and Pete knew Patrick was a private guy. The one time he’d gotten close to doing anything beyond kissing, fucking Ryan had barged in and alienated Patrick. Naturally.  
  
“I was wondering if you wanted to do something today.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
Pete bite his lip. “Um..nothing special, really. I could come to your house, or you could come over here...it’s really your choice.”  
  
“Oh, my parents are going to be gone until tomorrow morning. They’ve got this doctor thing or something, I dunno.I guess I’m not supposed to have people over here, but you could leave before they got back.”  
  
The bass player tried his hardest not to pump his fist. This was too perfect. “Awesome. So, do you want me to come over now, or later, or not at all?”  
  
“D’you think you could come over and maybe spend the night with me? Being alone at home at night kinda freaks me out, y’know?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, totally. I get that. No problem. I’ll just grab my stuff and be over in a bit, okay?”  
  
“Sounds great,” Patrick replied. Pete could practically hear the glee in his voice.   
  
“Bye..” Pete said, biting back a _love you_ and opting for something less earth-shattering.  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Pete flipped his phone shut and ran up the steps. He grabbed a change of clothes, clothes that he was pretty sure didn’t match at all, but frankly he didn’t give a shit. Not even bothering to put his stuff into a bag, Pete went back downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
“I’m going to Patrick’s house and sleeping over there, so..I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Ryan raised his eyebrows and Andy seemed unfazed. No one said anything, however, so Pete went out to his car and turned it on.  
  
Pete actually hated driving. It was boring, just sitting there and steering a fucking wheel. He could probably run just as fast, and running was a hell of alot more fun than sitting down for long periods of time. Apparently, running at a speed of 75 miles an hour was deemed “weird” by society, so Pete had to tone it down, or else risk people asking too many questions.  
  
The vampire felt nervous as he rang the doorbell to Patrick’s front door. Patrick opened it about 10 seconds later. He was just as beautiful as the night before, all pretty skin and bright blue-green eyes, set off by his blue shirt, that weren’t hidden by glasses for the first time.  
  
“You should wear contacts more often, you look amazing.”  
  
Patrick blushed, and Pete felt the heat radiate off of him, even though Patrick was a foot or two away. Just one of the perks of being a blood thirsty vampire.  
  
“I dunno...I don’t really think I look good either way, but thanks.”  
  
Pete sighed. “But..”  
  
“Don’t argue with me about it, okay?”  
  
“Maybe I want to argue about it!” Pete said, more harshly than he meant to. Patrick’s eyebrows shot up.  
  
“It’s not that big of a deal,” Patrick replied slowly.   
  
“I know, I know...I have no idea what the fuck’s gotten into me lately. I’ve been kinda irritable..”  
  
The corners of Patrick’s mouth quirked up into a small smile. “I’ve noticed.”  
  
“I’m sorry that I’ve been such a huge dick. Not just to you, but to Brendon...and Ryan...and that guy I punched last night.”  
  
Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and pulled him into the house. “Maybe you should tell them that?”  
  
“Yeah, maybe...but there’s nothing I can do right now.”  
  
Pete’s boyfriend nodded. “Anyways...so this is my house. Kinda shitty compared to yours, but oh well.”  
  
“Nah, I love it!” said Pete. It was a medium sized house, pretty normal, nothing special. However, the hallway had pictures of baby Patrick, Patrick’s school pictures, Patrick and his parents at Halloween, and Pete tried not to be a total girl over them.  
  
“You were such a cute baby!” Pete said, giggling at the picture of toddler Patrick playing the drums.  
  
Patrick shook his head. “My parents took way too many pictures of me when I was a kid.”  
  
“No, these are perfect!”  
  
Pete smiled at Patrick, who smiled back. Sometimes, when Pete was away from Patrick, he forgot how adorable he really was. His face was soft and his lips curved up just right when he smiled, and Pete was mesmerized with Patrick’s indescribable eyes, framed with long lashes.   
  
“What are you staring at?” the younger asked. Pete kissed Patrick chastely.  
  
“You.”  
  
Patrick snorted. “Surprise, surprise.”  
  
“Can’t help that I like pretty things, Stumph.”  
  
The two went into the living room, which was also considerably smaller than Pete’s, but he liked it better than his. It was cozier, warmer.  
  
“So, what do you want to do?” asked Patrick as the sat together on the couch.  
  
Pete looked seriously at the boy sitting next to him. “Honestly?”  
  
Patrick seemed nervous. “Honestly.”  
  
“I wanna do what I wanted to do to you last weekend, before we got interrupted.”  
  
“Which is..?”  
  
Pete sucked on Patrick’s earlobe before whispering in his ear. “Get you naked.”  
  
“Oh..” Patrick muttered softly. “Well, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?”  
  
“I can talk dirty if you want me to. Just say the word.”  
  
Patrick was flushed bright red. Pete wondered if his whole body did the same thing. “No...I...uh...I’m okay with that.” He seemed a bit hesitant, but Pete knew that he was just shy.  
  
He got on top of Patrick, taking both of their shirts off just like the previous week.  He kissed Patrick hotly, and Patrick put his hand on the back of Pete’s neck, pressing their lips even closer together. The kiss broke naturally, and Pete gave Patrick time to get a breath in before kissing his again, running his hand down Patrick’s arm, admiring how soft his skin was. The kisses were messy but perfect, and they did this for what seemed like hours, until Patrick broke away, turning his head to catch his breath.  
  
“So, um, upstairs?” said Patrick breathlessly.   
  
“Yeah..upstairs.”  
  
Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and led him up the steps and down the hall to his room. It was cozy, kinda messy just like a bedroom should be. There was a guitar in the corner, books and clothes on the floor. A few pictures, some of family, friends, were in frames on Patrick’s desk, but Pete didn’t really get a chance to look at them, because Patrick pulled Pete on top of him on the bed and asked:  
  
“So how do we do this?” He bit his lip in the way he knew Pete liked.   
  
Pete ran a hand through his hair. “Just...just try to follow my lead. Do what comes naturally, I guess, too.”  
  
“Okay,” Patrick said. His voice was slightly shaky.   
  
“Hey, don’t be nervous.”  
  
The older leaned down and kissed his boyfriend gently. Patrick relaxed a good amount under Pete’s touch. Pete loved that he could make Patrick do this, that he could make him so nervous and calm and every emotion in between.  
  
They kissed again, and again, as deep as it had been downstairs, when Patrick breathed, “More.”  
  
“What do you want?” Pete’s voice was low and rough, and he could feel Patrick hardening underneath him.  
  
“I…I don’t know.”   
  
Pete knew what Patrick wanted. It was a subliminal thing, almost as if they were on the same wavelength. As he unbuttoned Patrick’s jeans, he leaned down and nibbled on the soft skin of Patrick’s hips. Patrick moaned softly, and Pete sucked harder, trying to leave a mark, trying his hardest to ignore the bloodlust that threatened to overpower him.   
  
Pete succeeded in getting Patrick’s pants off as well as his own, and he stared down in wonder at Patrick’s body. He knew that it was making Patrick self conscious, and he knew that Patrick was going to say something, so he ground down his hard-on onto Patrick’s, who made a noise that Pete knew he should get on an audio recorder.  
  
“Pete,” Patrick mewled, grinding back. He lifted his hips off the bed, trying to get as much friction as possible.  
  
Pete muttered,“Patrick.” and kissed his lips before grabbing his cock and giving it a long stroke. Patrick’s hips bucked, and Pete went faster.  
  
The younger boy on the bed curled his hand around Pete and stroked him timidly.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it,” said Pete encouragingly.  
  
The two eventually developed a rhythm, stroking at the same time and kissing on every third stroke. It felt so good, so intimate, and Pete never wanted it to end, but he’d have to cum sometime, or he’d explode.  
  
Patrick came first, a cry of  “Pete” on his lips. The older one licked his boyfriend’s bottom lip before coming, wet and sticky, on Patrick’s stomach. He collapsed onto Patrick, who was still watching his breath, and then rolled over to the side, spooning Patrick gently.  
  
They lay together for awhile, then Patrick turned to look at Pete and said: “Dinner?”  
  
Pete laughed, flicking Patrick’s arm. “Sure.”  
  
  
********  
After dinner, which was Chinese for Patrick, and nothing for Pete, thank you very much, the two watched some TV, and Patrick was just getting comfortable when Pete whispered, “I think we should take a shower.”  
  
Patrick’s face went hot. “Um...”  
  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m just saying that I’d like to take one, and we could totally conserve water by showering together.”  
  
It was cliche, but it was Pete, and Patrick couldn’t say no to Pete. How do you think he got here in the first place?  
  
“Great,” said Pete, even though Patrick hadn’t answered. “Be up in five minutes, okay?”  
  
Pete ran off to go start the water, and Patrick shut off the television. He sat in the silence, focusing on his breathing. The first time had been nice, but he knew it wasn’t enough for Pete. He just didn’t know if he’d be able to be good enough. Regardless of his doubts, Patrick walked upstairs, taking his clothes off as he went.  
  
The air was thick with steam as Patrick went into the bathroom. Pete was already in the shower, and Patrick took off his boxers and reluctantly stepped in.  
  
The hot water felt amazing, and so did Pete's arms as they wrapped around Patrick's waist, pulling him in closer. Patrick's wet golden locks hung in his face, and Pete pushed them away, kissing his boyfriend's lips. It was wet and soft, and as hot as the water that cascaded onto Pete and Patrick.  
  
They kissed again, and again, and Patrick whimpered when Pete dragged his hardened cock against Patrick's.  
  
"Aw, baby," Pete chuckled nonsensically, kissing Patrick's plump lips again and pressing him up against the wall of the shower.  
  
Pete's lips moved down from Patrick's mouth to his neck, where he sucked hard enough to leave a decent sized bruise. Patrick groaned, louder than the first time, and Pete took it as a cue to keep going. He left a trail of kisses down Patrick's chest, kissing and nuzzling his tummy before getting on his knees and continuing on to nibbling on Patrick's hips.  
  
Patrick gripped the bar that ran along part of the wall, biting his lip until it became painful.  
"Don't be such a tease," he said hoarsely as Pete licked the V created by his thighs.   
  
"Anything for you," Pete replied. He licked the head of Patrick's dick, and Patrick moaned, and it sounded almost musical. Pete laughed, repeated the action, and then took the head into his mouth.  
  
No one had ever done something like this to Patrick, and it felt so good, but so weird at the same time. Pete sucked a few times on Patrick before taking his mouth off.   
  
"I hate you so much," Patrick whined.   
  
"No, I'm not done...Just..." Pete grabbed Patrick's hand that wasn't gripping the shower bar and put it on his head. "Pull my hair a bit. You'll have better control..and I like when my hair's pulled.”  
  
Patrick nodded, gripped the thick, wet strands of Pete's hair, and his grip tightened automatically as Pete took Patrick's dick back into his mouth, this time taking it deeper and sucking harder. Patrick was breathing heavily, gasping every time Pete did something fancy with his tongue.  
All too soon, Patrick was coming, and Pete swallowed. It was hot to watch Pete do so, and Patrick wondered if he could do the same.  
  
Pete reached for his own cock, started to jerk himself off, but Patrick pulled him up off the ground and got on his knees.   
  
"Are you sure you- _-ohfuckingshit._ "  
  
Patrick wasted no time in licking the base of Pete's erection experimentally. He was curious to see if blowing someone was either as gross or as hot as some people said it was. Patrick thought it was more the latter, because it was a huge turn on to see Pete falling apart at his touch. He dragged his tongue along Pete's underside, and Pete made the hottest sound Patrick had ever heard in his life.  
  
It was encouraging to know that Patrick wasn't shit at this, so he took Pete into his mouth and tried to repeat the tongue patterns that Pete had done to him. Pete's cock felt heavy inside Patrick's mouth, almost made him gag when he accidentally took too much in. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, but he ignored it.  
  
Patrick looked up at Pete through his lashes, and Pete looked back, then suddenly Pete was spilling into his mouth, thick and hot. Patrick decided that he wanted to swallow. He did, and it was bitter and chalky, but it was also Pete, and that was all that mattered.   
  
Patrick stood up, and Pete kissed him again before grabbing a washcloth, getting it wet, and putting soap on it. The two of them got cleaned up, turned off the water, and stepped out.  
  
"So, how was that?" Pete asked as they toweled off.  
  
Patrick blushed. "Perfect." He laughed at the way Pete’s eyeliner was running down his face, making him look like a panda, in a way.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Pete asked. When Patrick told him, Pete wiped at his eyes, making the runny makeup disappear.  
  
“I think I’ll call you Panda occasionally, okay? Since you wanted a nickname and all....”  
  
“Yeah, sure, that’d be great.”  
  
Pete seemed like he wanted to say something else, but he was physically forcing his mouth shut to keep his words from coming out. The younger thought nothing of it, just wrapped his towel around his waist and went into the bedroom. Pete followed wordlessly.  
  
They lay in bed, cuddled together and drying off in the dark. Patrick lay his head on Pete's shoulder, Pete's arms holding him close. The thin blanket that covered them was pulled up to Patrick's chin, because Pete's body was freezing.  
  
"You're cold, Panda," said Patrick, feeling nervous as he used the nickname he'd given Pete. The older really didn't react to it, just felt Patrick's forehead and murmured: "You have a fever, Trick."  
  
Patrick felt his own forehead, but it felt normal. He guessed it must just be his whole body that was hot. He felt sleepy, and he kissed Pete's collarbone as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Patrick," Pete whispered. He said something else, but Patrick was asleep before he heard it all.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Patrick woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He turned around onto his other side, but Pete was gone.   
  
He sat up in bed, but then relaxed when he heard someone downstairs in the kitchen. Pete must’ve been making breakfast. At least he hoped that was the case, because he was starving.  
  
Patrick got out of bed, put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and padded into the bathroom. After meticulously brushing his teeth, he went downstairs. Sure enough, Pete was making waffles.   
  
“Good morning, sunshine,” said Pete. He abandoned the waffle iron for a second to come over to Patrick and kiss his temple.   
  
“Good morning. Are you making waffles?”  
  
Pete waggled his eyebrows at Patrick before walking back to the waffles. “Yep! Figured you could use something to eat.”  
  
“I’m starving.”  
  
“Well, you came just in time, then, because they’re done!”   
  
Pete put two waffles on a plate, piling them with butter and maple syrup before handing the plate to Patrick. “Eat up, babe!”  
  
Patrick got a fork out of a drawer near the counter and then promptly dug into his breakfast. His boyfriend cleaned up the kitchen as Patrick ate.  
  
“Wait, aren’t you going to eat?” Patrick asked.  
  
“I already did.”  
  
“Oh..okay.”  
  
It took Patrick all of five minutes to finish eating, because Pete made really fucking good waffles.  Pete took his plate away, putting it in the dishwasher and sitting down next to Patrick.   
  
“What time do your parents get home?”  
  
Patrick glanced at the clock on the oven. 11:38. “Uh...probably sometime soon.”   
  
“Should I go, th--”  
  
Pete went silent as he heard the garage door open and a car come in. He looked over at Patrick, whose eyes were like saucers.  
  
“Fuck! They’re gonna be so pissed!” Patrick hissed.  
  
“Well, I’ll just sneak out the front door right now, and you can bring me my stuff at school!”  
  
Patrick shook his head. “No, it’s too late. They’ve already seen your car. It’s probably better to own up to it.”  
  
“Will they ground you?”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
Luckily, they were both fully dressed and Pete had pushed the thought of fucking Patrick on the counter out of his mind. The kitchen was also clean, as was the rest of the house, except for Patrick’s bedroom, but they probably wouldn’t notice anything different. He just hoped Mr. and Mrs. Stumph couldn’t read minds.  
  
Patrick’s mom  walked into the kitchen first and said, “Hey, Patrick...and Pete.”  
  
“Uh, hi, Mrs. Stumph. Have a nice trip?” Pete put on his most charming smile.   
  
Her eyes were glued to the multitude of tattoos on Pete’s arms. “I...uh huh. It was very nice.”  
  
Mr. Stumph proceed to walk in behind his wife.  
  
“What the hell’s he doing here?” Mr. Stumph said gruffly, and Pete got a sense of unwelcomeness from the both of them.  
  
Pete whispered to Patrick, “I thought you said your parents liked me!”  
  
Patrick looked guilty. “I may have exaggerated that a bit...”  
  
Mrs. Stumph coughed, and the two boys looked up at her. “Pete, did Patrick tell you he wasn’t supposed to have people over here?”  
  
“Well, uh, not...not really.”  
  
“It’s probably a good time to leave. And you, young man, are in trouble. Big time.”  
  
Patrick groaned. “Mom, I’m 16! I think I can make my own decisions once in awhile.”  
  
Pete got out of his chair, kissed Patrick chastely on the cheek, but backed off when he felt the Stumphs looking at him.  
  
“See you on Monday, Patrick.”  
  
“Bye, Pete,” his boyfriend replied sullenly. As Pete walked out of the house, he heard raised voices, and knew that this must have been what Patrick felt like when Ryan bitched at him.  
  
* * * * **   
  
On Monday, Pete didn’t see Patrick until last period in English.  
  
“Hey, Patrick. How much trouble’d I get you in?”  
  
Patrick sighed. “Grounded for 2 weeks and no phone or computer. It’s so stupid!”  
  
“I know..I’m sorry.”  
  
“Not your fault. It’s all mine, Panda.”  
  
Pete’s stomach flip flopped at the use of the nickname. He felt so normal, so...alive as he listened to his boyfriend vent about his parents and how he wasn’t 10 years old anymore. The feeling of normality was something he’d never felt before, and he only ever really felt it with Patrick. He loved the feeling, but he was also mad that he wouldn’t be about to see Patrick outside of school for 2 weeks, nor would they be able to talk on the phone or AIM. That was kinda of harsh punishment, in his opinion.  
  
“I should totally sneak out and do something with you one night,” Patrick was saying, bursting Pete’s thought bubble.  
  
“Yeah, totally.”  
  
“So, you’ll do it?”  
  
Pete lay his head on the desk he sat in. “Well, where do you want to go?”  
  
Patrick shrugged. “Anywhere.”  
  
It seemed like Pete could use this sneaking-out night to tell Patrick that: 1. he loved him 2. that he was a vampire. He could feel the cogs turning in his head, and he smiled softly at Patrick.  
  
“I know the perfect place.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwahaha guess who finally updated!!! sorry it took so long, i'm a lazy bum and i've been CRAZY busy this year

Pete had a lot of great ideas that he never went through on. Like actually learning how to play bass, getting a job...well, you get the idea. He had a great plan to sweep Patrick off of his feet (which he was pretty sure he did on a daily basis so it wouldn’t be a challenge) and then tell him he was an almost 500 year old member of the undead. The plan itself involved a lot of low lighting and not a lot of clothing, but it was foolproof.

If everyone else on the planet didn’t get in his way.

There were Patrick’s parents, who now had Patrick under lock and key. He could only go out on Friday and Saturday, his curfew was 11 o’clock, and he was pretty sure they wanted to put a No Pete policy in place, but that just wasn’t going to happen. Trying to keep Pete away from Patrick was like...trying to keep Pete away from Patrick. Plus, they’d been dating for a few months now Patrick’s parents should've trusted him by this time, or at least come to terms with Pete.

It’s not like Pete did anything, anyways...so what, he was half naked in their kitchen, cooking their son breakfast after what was clearly a night in? Patrick was 16, he could handle making his own decisions. Besides, Pete was a good guy, and an even better boyfriend to Patrick. What was the big deal?

Pete realized, with anguish, that Patrick’s hover copter parents weren’t the only problems he had as he lay on the couch at Patrick’s house, subconsciously running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair as they watched television. It was some dumb Top 20 Countdown on MTV, and the volume was up so Patrick’s parents, who were in the next room, wouldn’t be suspicious of their lulls in conversation.

“That’s a good song, though,” Patrick said, as the Number 13 song was revealed as First Date by Blink 182. Pete nodded, kissed Patrick’s sideburns. He felt Patrick’s phone buzz in his pants pocket, but Patrick ignored it. It buzzed another 27 or so times (not that Pete had been counting) before Pete spoke up.

“Don’t you think you should get that?”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “It’s just Brendon.”

“Wait, I thought you all were, like, best friends? What happened?”

“He’s just been really whiny lately and he doesn’t understand the meaning of space. I told him I was going to be with you tonight but he wouldn’t listen. I just think he’s lonely, and I feel bad, but at the same time...I need to be away from him, y’know?”

Pete nodded. “I guess you could probably hang out with him sometime soon? If he thinks that I’m taking you away from him all the time...”

Patrick rolled over to face Pete, and smiled. “Well, do you think it would be okay if I hung out with Brendon next Friday instead of going to your place? I promise I’ll make it up to you, okay?” 

Pete tried to hide his scowl. That’s when he’d have the house to himself, so he could finally have Patrick again without interruption, but no. Instead he’d have to lose him to Brendon Urie. Pete had never really liked him all that much; now he definitely knew the reason why. 

“Yeah, sure, that’d be great,” Pete lied. 

“Thanks, Panda,” his strawberry blonde giggled in reply, kissing him on the lips before curling up against his chest and dozing off. Pete groaned.

A while later, Patrick’s parents told him it was Patrick’s curfew. He kissed his sleeping boyfriend goodnight, ran out of the house, and hunted for the rest of the night and tried not to get too pissed off at the world and do something irrational, like sneak into Patrick’s house and kidnap him. That surely wouldn’t get him any points with anyone, Patrick or his parents.

* * * * * 

Brendon and Patrick finally got back to normal, and Pete had another weekend planned, but then Pete had to deal with Arma Angelus losing another member, so that was a no-go. It was nice that Patrick made out with him in his car in the school parking lot for awhile after school on Thursday so he’d feel a bit better, but it still wasn’t what Pete wanted.

It’s not like he was selfish or anything...okay, he was extremely selfish, especially when it came to Patrick. He couldn’t help it though, it was just his nature. Patrick didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t mind. Pete just wished Patrick wasn’t so damned nice to people. 

“Pete,” Patrick, straddled on Pete's lap, said, pulling away from his lips. Pete stared up at him, eyes dark and half closed. The blonde wiped off his wet mouth and Pete smiled.

“Yeah?” 

“I, um..I guess my parents have been thinking about it, and they've decided it's okay for me to hang out with you at your house..and my curfew's now 12, I think? Oh, and they're going out of town again to another conference this weekend, so..yeah." Patrick grinned, and Pete mirrored him.

"That's great! Oh, don't forget, tomorrow's your birthday," said Pete, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I hope you're ready to be showered with affection."

Patrick shook his head. "Oh, no, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I don't have to, but believe me...it's my pleasure," Pete breathed, running his hands up Patrick's thighs and kissing him. The blonde moaned and wrapped his fingers through Pete's thick black hair. Pete really had to control himself to stop from ravishing Patrick, but it wasn't his fault that Patrick was so hot. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow night," sighed Patrick as he pulled away, turning over to sit in Pete's lap. "We can finally have some alone time."

Pete nodded. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it forever."

“Forever’s a long time, isn’t it?”

Yeah, it kind of really is, especially when it’s literal. “Just a bit,” Pete replied, biting back his comment that would raise Patrick’s eyebrows in a silent question. Pete was going to tell Patrick all about this vampire shit tomorrow..he just couldn’t exactly decide when to do it. Too bad Hallmark didn’t make any cards that said “Hey, I love you and I think you’re a hottie. P.S. I’ve been alive for half a millennium and I drink blood.” That would really be helpful right now.

“Do you think you can wait, like, 28 more hours or something? I promise it’ll be worth it,” Patrick purred, batting his eyelashes.

"I dunno, baby. That sounds like a long time, especially because I've got you right here, all to myself."

"Well, let's not waste time, then. Less talking, more making out."

Pete laughed, and then they resumed their heavy make out session. Just as it was getting good, with Pete's tongue deep in Patrick's pretty, pretty mouth, and Patrick licking back, some of Pete's friends rapped on the window, laughing when Patrick jumped and shyly hid his face in Pete's neck. The older boy flipped them all off, and then held his boyfriend close to his body.

"Can we go somewhere else, please?" Patrick moaned, his face hot from shyness. 

"I've gotta take you home, anyways. It's getting late and I'm busy tonight."

"Why?"

Pete shrugged. "Ryan wanted to go out tonight. I think we're just gonna go hang out somewhere downtown. And I have to get your present."

Patrick's eyes widened. "What are you getting me?"

"I can't tell you! It's a present, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fine, I guess I can wait," the blonde sighed in defeat. "It better be good."

"It will be. Trust me."

* * * * *

Friday went by in a blur, and Patrick didn't get to see Pete all day. It was okay though, because Brendon and Joe had brought him Funfetti cupcakes and presents. Joe gave him a few vinyls he'd been eyeing at the record store for a long time, and then Brendon gave him more hats, a newsboy, three baseball caps, and a fedora. His friends knew him so well.

After school, Patrick was at his locker, an "I Love Bingo" trucker hat from Brendon jammed on his head, when he felt someone standing behind him.

"Happy birthday," a male voice said in his ear, while shoving his hands down Patrick's back pockets.

"Hi, Pete," he said, zipping up his bag and shutting his locker.

Pete stuck his tongue out at Patrick. "Damn, I was gonna surprise you!"

"Who the hell else in this school would stick their hands down my pockets and try to use a sexy voice on me?"

"The real question, Trick, is who wouldn't? I mean, look at you...hot damn."

Patrick snorted. "Hot damn as in hot damn mess, more like it."

"Why can't you just take my word for it that you're drop dead gorgeous?!" 

"Because I looked in the mirror when I went to the bathroom during Music Theory and I saw my reflection."

They held hands and walked down the almost empty hallway. Patrick seemed a bit more nervous than usual, but maybe Pete was just seeing things.

"Well, everyone thinks they're ugly. But I think you're beautiful. No, I don't think it. I know it."

The now-17 year old blonde rolled his eyes. "As long as you think that, I guess it's okay."

They went to Pete's car and drove to Pete's house, listening to the radio. It was a relaxing silence, unlike the uncomfortable one that they had on their first date in that very car. Patrick looked out the window, a slight smile on his face as he remembered their first kiss.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Patrick asked. He knew the answer was 'yes', because that only happened about 5 months ago. 

Pete laughed. "Dude, I remember the first time we Frenched, the first time I gave you a hickey...the first time I grabbed your ass...of course I remember our first kiss! It was awesome."

"Oh, yeah. I remember those, too."

In fact, Patrick really did remember all of their little firsts. Their first French kiss was in Pete's car, the Tuesday after their first date. Patrick had shyly pressed his lips to Pete's, who had licked Patrick's lips and sucked on his bottom lip until his mouth finally opened. Their tongues swirled together for a bit before Patrick pulled away, flushed.

"Pete..." 

"What? I like kissing you." Pete had smiled his 1000 watt smile and got Patrick to kiss him again, this time their mouths opening faster and Pete acutally put a hand on Patrick's thigh. But Patrick had moved the hand and shaken his head at Pete, who sighed, but was content with keeping his hands above Patrick's waist. He'd wait forever for Patrick.

The first time Patrick got a hickey was at Patrick's house a month and a half later. His parents were downstairs, and they had, for some reason, let the two upstairs alone. They talked for a bit, then Pete decided he couldn't wait any longer and they began to make out. His lips eventually moved to Patrick's neck, pressing gentle kisses before applying more pressure..and biting.

"Pete," Patrick gasped. "What the hell are you doing?"

Pete sucked harder, then grinned against his boyfriend's neck. "I wanna show everyone you're taken." 

The blonde boy swallowed nervously. He didn't really say anything, just tentatively stroked Pete's hair. "Okay. Just...softer?"

"Can do, beautiful," Pete grinned. They continued what they were doing until Patrick came in his pants and Pete followed about 5 minutes later. Patrick was embarrassed. Pete was smug.

Back in the present, Pete and Patrick were now at Pete's place, on the couch. They were curled up together and watching television. Pete adored how domestic what they were doing was, and he wished they were out of school already so they could buy an apartment and live together. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself....nah. Patrick was his future husband, Pete knew it. 

"Pete, stop it," Patrick giggled, as Pete brushed the exposed skin that Patrick's too-small argyle sweater revealed.

"Nu uh."

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?"

"Hmmm...I guess so. Guess, first?"

Patrick thought for a bit, and then said, "A show?"

"Nope!"

"Out to dinner?"

"No way."

"...another movie?"

The brunette shook his head at that, too. "Not even close. We're just gonna stay here and watch TV until we fall asleep on the couch, fully clothed."

"That's so romantic, Peter," Patrick joked, poking Pete's arm.

"That's what I was going for, Lunchbox. And I love it when you call me Peter."

Pete smiled down at his boyfriend, who was stretched out on the couch, head in his lap. 

"Well, I was really thinking about staying here and just hanging out. But, if you wanna do something, I'm cool with that, too."

Patrick thought for a second, then replied,"I think I'm okay with that. As long as you're with me and there's no one else to bother us."

The older shook his head. "Yeah, we should be by ourselves."

"Just how I like it," Patrick smiled, then puckered his lips for a kiss. His boyfriend obliged.

"Besides, it's too late to really go anywhere, isn't it? It's already 8:30."

Patrick's eyes widened and he checked the clock just in case. Pete wasn't lying. "Holy shit, today's gone by fast. But, time flies when I'm with you, Panda."

The older boy smiled softly, grabbing the sides of Patrick's head with his hands and pulling him close. "Let's go upstairs. You haven't seen my room yet, have you?"

Patrick shook his head, and then the two went up the staircase, down the hall, and to Pete's bedroom. It was massive, the bed easily king sized with blue covers and pillows. The walls were grey and covered in music posters. Clothes decorated the floor, along with scraps of paper with lyrics scribbled on them in shitty handwriting. The whole room smelled like Pete's cologne, which he must've put on when he came upstairs to use the bathroom earlier.

"I cleaned up in here, swear, but I think Ryan might have borrowed something."

Patrick shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Let's go lie down, okay?" Pete smiled his Patrick-smile, the smile that got Patrick to do anything. Once they were on the bed, laying on their backs, Patrick tucked into Pete's side, the black haired boy turned and said:

"Patrick, I have something I want to tell you. I've been wanting to say it forever, and I hope it doesn't scare you off..but...I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh, vacation is good for the writer. i've got more coming very soon, most likely in the next couple of days, keep your eyes peeled!!

"I love you."

Patrick stuttered, "I-I-I....love you, too."

The older boy looked ecstatic. "Seriously!? This is amazing! Now I can ﬁnally say it every time I think it without biting my tongue. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou." He attacked Patrick with kisses. The blonde giggled, loving Pete's lips on his neck. 

"I love you more."

Patrick laughed at Pete as he furrowed his brow. "I'm ﬂattered, Tricky baby, but that is bull. I clearly love you more!"

"We're going to be that couple, aren't we?" 

"The annoyingly cute couple that has a perfect relationship that everyone's jealous of? Oh fuck yes."

Patrick smiled, reaching up to stroke Pete's face with his hand. "You're right. We do have a perfect relationship. We hardly ever ﬁght, and if we do we always make up...or make out." A dirty smile spread on Patrick's face, and Pete stared to remember it for when he was in the shower. "And there's no lying, no cheating, no secrets. It's perfect."

Pete got nervous at the secrets part. He had to tell Patrick about the whole vampire thing before they could really have sex. That wouldn't be right for Patrick, to lose his virginity to someone he didn't entirely know and trust. But the selﬁsh, hungry part of him said to wait until after, so he could have at least fucked Patrick before he ran away. Thank God William taught him to have a conscience.

"Patrick...before we do anything further...I need to tell you something."

The blonde looked so nervous. Pete hoped he didn't expect him to say something about cheating or anything like that. He didn't want to even instill that thought into Patrick's mind. He deserved to have someone he completely trusted.

"Okay, go ahead," Patrick said quietly.

"You'll love me no matter what I am, right?"

Of course Patrick became confused. "Yeah, of course."

"Well, I'm going to come right out with it....I'm a vampire. I drink blood, I never sleep, and I'm really fucking old. Like over 300 years old. At least technically, but my body and mind are still....well, truly 21. But I just go for 17 to stay in one place longer." "You're nuts." The ﬁrst words out of Patrick's suddenly dry mouth. What he hell was wrong with Pete? Was this some kind of emo metaphor? Or was he really insane?

"No, seriously, I'll show you. Come into the bathroom."

The two boys went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, Patrick's reﬂection showed and not Pete's, even though Pete was right next to him.

"What the.... No, this has to be a trick mirror. You're fucking crazy."

Pete looked hurt. "I'm not crazy! I wish it was a ﬁgment of my imagination rather than a real thing. If we get more serious, you won't be able to have a normal life. I feel like such a selﬁsh dick sometimes for asking you out. I wanted you so bad, and you wanted me. I ruined your life, your soul, your future. I'm sorry, but you need to know that. I understand if you want to leave me, either for me being a vampire or crazy. Either way its..."

Patrick's lips silenced the source of the talking. Pete grabbed his boyfriend and gently pressed him against the bathroom wall, kissing with all he had inside him. Patrick ﬂickered a glance in the mirror next to him; it seemed that he was embracing and sticking his tongue into midair. This was real.

"You're crazy. You think that I would stop loving you and leave you for being a....uh, vampire, but you can't help it. And I love you for your mind and who you are, not what you are or what your past is. I'll always love you. And you didn't ruin my life, you saved it. I was thinking of killing myself sometime this year, but then you swept me off my feet. I feel real, not like a ghost anymore. I'd be honored to live for eternity with you, Pete. I love you."

Pete smiled a too-wide grin. "I love you, too. So..I was thinking that we could, yknow, have sex. Tonight. I've wanted to show you how much I love you, but I never feel like I get it quite right. I wrote an Arma song about you, about the day I met you, yknow, To Feel No More Bitterness?...I romance you and tell you how amazing you are, but words don't comprehend this. I know this sounds stupid as hell, but I don't want to fuck you, I don't want to have sex with you....I want to make love to you."

Pete cringed, hoping Patrick wouldn't gag or cringe. To his surprise, Patrick looked up at Pete with eyes full of love.

"Oh, Panda, that sounds perfect. Let's do it." 

They smiled at each other again before Pete held up a ﬁnger and got lube and a condom out of a cabinet.

"So I've got consent, protection, and an empty house. Do I need anything else?" Pete wondered aloud, making his boyfriend laugh. He made a lot of people laugh, but when Patrick laughed, he felt so proud of himself it probably wasn't good for his already- inﬂated ego. 

"I think you need to be hard to have sex, Pete. But I can ﬁx that." How was Patrick so smooth at talking dirty? Pete's experience with and knowledge of virgins didn't apply to his blushing, adorable boyfriend. And why the hell was Pete thinking this much when Patrick was dragging him to his bedroom and pulling Pete down on top of him. Pete tried to stop his stupid, stupid brain from ruining his enjoyment of Patrick's natural prowess and tried instead to return the favor. But Pete's skills in bed were learned, but he knew enough to still impress Patrick.

Patrick was trying to all but rip Pete's shirt off, tugging and trying to get pete to cooperate, all the while kissing Pete's soft lips and rubbing his dick through his pants. Pete shuddered, taking his shirt off and ﬂipped them over so that Patrick was on top.  
"Pete, I'm too heavy to top."

The dark haired boy shook his head. "You can lay on me. I don't really need to breath, and you're not that heavy. Just stop thinking and feel." 

He brushed a hand through Patrick's hair and took off his shirt, knocking his hat off in the process. Patrick looked a little scared, but Pete murmured, "You're so beautiful. I've never been so in love."

The blonde felt a lot better. Their lips met in a soft kiss that became more aggressive. Patrick bit Pete's bottom lip, ﬂicked their tongues together, anything that felt good. Pete was just as aggressive, maybe more so. He grabbed Patrick's ass through his jeans and squeezed, making Patrick sigh breathlessly. Patience was beginning to wear for Pete's more animal side, but then he looked into Patrick's big beautiful eyes and knew he could wait just a bit longer. He hoped.

Patrick had begun to trace Pete's necklace of thorns with his tongue, making Pete harder by kissing and sucking on each thorn with those sinfully full lips that made Pete instantly hard whenever he thought about them on his cock. Patrick went lower, lower, licking his nipples, kissing down the center of his chest, and hovering around the area of his bartskull tattoo. Although Pete loved to sit back and let his boyfriend have him the way he wanted, his hands were itching. Itching to touch, explore, make Patrick's beautiful mouth open in a moan, turning that moan into a scream of his name. It was all he could think about when he was alone.

"Hey," Pete said in a rough voice he hadn't used in awhile. Patrick's tongue was running down Pete's happy trail, his hands unbuttoning his jeans. Somewhere in this Patrick had taken off his own pants, leaving his boxers.

"Am I doing something wrong?" God, Pete realized that he really was some sort of sicko when the innocent look in Patrick's eyes and tone in this voice nearly made him cum right then and there.

"No," Pete breathed. "You're perfect. I just want...I want to touch you. And make you feel good and make you scream so loud that half of Wilmette can hear you."

Patrick turned pink. "Pete...you're making me blush."

"Well you're making my cock blush pretty hard right now."

Seeming to remember what the hell he was doing, Patrick winked. "Well then, I don't want to stop now." And with that Patrick unbuttoned Pete's jeans and took off his boxers.

Patrick's mouth sucked the head of Pete's cock, but now he seemed so much more conﬁdent than last time. He teased by just barely licking Pete all over before taking him into his mouth again. Pete groaned and tangled a strong hand through Patrick's hair as he hollowed his cheeks and moved his mouth down. Pete's jaw all but dropped when Patrick slid his mouth down to the base of Pete's dick, his eyelashes touching Pete's abdomen. Patrick was fucking deep throating. And he wasnt choking that much at all. The dark haired man didn't know whether to feel jealous, proud, or just plain turned on. 

"Jesus fuck, Trick. You're..."

Patrick fucked his mouth with Pete's cock, earning moans of Pete's name and crescent marks on his back. He then backed off with a slurp before saying, "I've been practicing when I'm home alone, just for you."

"Just for that I'm going to make you cum so hard you black out."

They ﬂipped over again, Pete ripping Patrick's pants and underwear off. His cock bobbed helplessly, Pete sucking for a bit while he grabbed the lube and setting it down next to him. He kissed Patrick again, feeling so...masculine when Patrick curled his legs around him and sighed prettily. Their cocks rubbed against each other ever so slightly, making Pete's hips buck. He needed to thrust into Patrick, dominate, make him feel gorgeous. He kissed down Patrick's body, leaving a hickey here and there, loving it when he looked up and Patrick was ﬂat out staring at him, breathless and needy. Pete winked at him, ﬂexing his arms and making Patrick laugh.

"You fuck," Patrick giggled. "I shouldn't ﬁnd that as sexy as it is."

Pete laughed, too, enjoying himself because they could be serious but then screw up and still be okay. 

"I'm offended," Pete fake pouted. "I'm a sex god. Admit it, you love how arrogant I am sometimes." 

As expected, the blonde smiled and said, "Okay, Adonis, maybe I think it's hot. Now to back to fucking me."

"Love you, too."

With that, Pete grabbed the lube and put a liberal amount on his ﬁngers. He stuck a ﬁnger inside Patrick, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Fucking hurts," Patrick whined. Pete became concerned and wriggled up towards him, kissing his lips softly.

"I know, Tricky. It'll feel better soon, I promise."

Patrick nodded, digging his nails into Pete's side when he moved his ﬁnger more, and cried,"Pete!" when he stuck a second ﬁnger in and moved both around.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to ﬁnd...oh."

Over the pain, Patrick moaned loudly when Pete crooked his ﬁngers and ﬁnally found Patrick's prostate. Pete hit it a few more times, watching Patrick writhe and sigh his name.

"Fuck yes, gorgeous," the vampire hissed. Thankfully he had fed earlier that day, or even the slightest thirst when he was this vulnerable and hungry for Patrick could be deadly. 

He slipped the condom on with ease, putting lube on his hand and jacking himself off to cover his dick with the stuff. Patrick watched, mesmerized. He was so into watching Pete's open mouth shuddering with want that he didn't realize Pete had put his cock inside him until he registered even more pain. Pete's cock was fucking huge, he couldn't possible handle this. It was a miracle that Patrick deep throated him, it really was.

After a bit more pain, it started to feel really fucking good. Whenever Pete thrust, he hit Patrick's sweet spot, Patrick's noises escalating from moans to screams of "Oh, fuck, Pete." when Pete tried something fancy and it worked, and "Please, please, yes." when Pete brieﬂy lost his sweet spot and then found it again. It sounded straight out of a bad porno, but that didn't mean Pete didn't ﬁnd it hot. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Patrick was writhing and making a ridiculous amount of noise, his body damp and legs weak with pleasure. His hands went from his own hair to grabbing Pete's biceps to ﬁsting the sheets.

"Fuck, Patrick, you're so gorgeous I can't take it anymore."

Pete kissed his other half, muttering, "Cum for me, baby." And Patrick, just like the angel he was, came, moaning Pete's name. He didn't black out, exactly, but he had never had such a fantastic orgasm in his life. Satisﬁed, Pete followed soon after, coming wet and hot deep inside Patrick. He didn't want it to end, it felt too good, too intimate, but he was leaking too much to last any longer. It felt amazing, waves of pleasure rolling through both of them. Pete removed himself out from his Patrick, tied the condom, and threw it into the trash. Then he grabbed a washcloth and cleaned the both of them off before cuddling with the boy that had him so whipped.

After about 5 minutes, Patrick regained a little strength in his limp body to snuggle into to Pete and say, "That was fantastic. I've never cum so hard before. Thank you."

"My pleasure. So do you understand how I feel about you now?"

Patrick nodded, looking at Pete through his lashes and smiling. "I do, I think you just need to remind me a few more times before I really get the message."

The brunette lovingly rolled his eyes. "I just ﬁnished giving you the best orgasm of your life and you're already asking for more!"

"You can't blame me. It just made me feel...I don't know. Beautiful, I guess. I've never felt like this before."

Finally, Pete had gotten Patrick to admit that he was beautiful. He felt like he had just accomplished his life's purpose. A very noble purpose indeed.

"Well, my little angel, mission accomplished." Patrick blushed at that, earning a grin from Pete.

"I'm sleepy."

"I can imagine. I wore you out, didn't I?" 

The strawberry blonde nodded, tucking himself in and kissing Pete's lips tenderly. "I think I'm going to sleep. I'll wake up and you when I'm ready for more. "

"I'll be here, protecting you and all that shit. Like a good boyfriend."

"Love you, goodnight, Panda."

Pete smiled at the nickname. "Goodnight, Trick. Love you, too. And happy birthday."

With that, Patrick feel asleep and Pete was alone with his thoughts. It didn't matter though, because all his thoughts were good. For the most part. Pete swore this was good to be true. Maybe it was ﬁnally his turn for bliss. He'd just have to wait and see. But everyone knew that Pete Wentz wasn't a patient man.


End file.
